Goblin Child
by Conflicted One
Summary: At the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only one group is looking out for the Child of Prophecy, the Goblins. After Harry gains the Goblins respect, they adopt the Man of Prophecy. Rating may change later, I don't know. Harry/Multi. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Prolouge

**Goblin Child**

**Summary: At the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only one group is looking out for the Child of Prophecy, the Goblins. After Harry gains the Goblins respect, they adopt the Man of Prophecy.**

**

* * *

NOTES: /sdjfjasdfsajf/ = Goblin Tounge**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Not owned by me unless it is a character or concept you do not recognize. I'm just playing in JKR's sandbox.  
_

* * *

**"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dum bledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."**

**He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames al most painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. … A few people kept checking their watches. …**

**"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered two seats away from Harry.**

**The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped.**

**Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.**

**"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."**

**"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.**

**"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!**

**The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.**

**"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"**

**"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.**

**"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.**

**When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excite ment you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next …**

**And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.**

**"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"**

**"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.**

**"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"**

**But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was appar ent to everybody what had distracted him.**

**The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were fly ing out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.**

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumble dore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —**

"_Harry Potter._" (GOF, JKR)

After Harry's name had been called and he was shuttled into another room, argued with, accused of putting his name into the Goblet of Fire, and then given instructions and told that he must compete, Harry headed back to his room, whereupon he found Ron who made a big deal and let his jealousy run rampant against Harry. After this Harry let the others in his room fall asleep as he sat absentmindly by the window. Soon after he heard a light tapping at the window and looked up to see a regal eagle owl. Harry let the owl in and took the regal scroll from the owl, opening it he read the missive.

_Harry James Potter,_

_The Goblins of Gringotts and the Goblin Nation greet you in most honored faith. After reviewing a report from one of our own who works at Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick, we are hereby notifying you that due to Ministry Regulations and Tournament Rules, your entry and the failure of Ministry Personal and your school Gringotts can declare you an adult. This entitles you to claim the Potter Lordship, along with taking the inheritance ritual at an earlier date then normal (16 years old due to the House of Potter's standing in the Wizarding World.)_

_As Steward of the Potter Accounts I would sincerely like to invite you at any time you wish you join us at Gringotts to discuss these issues. To meet with me to discuss this and other issues that have come to light I have included a portkey that shall bring you to my office. This portkey is activated by touch and by saying the passcode, "I, Harry James Potter, wish to meet with Snorktooth." I should also inform you that the portkey will notify the Head of the Goblin Nation, Ragnok, on your approach as he wishes to speak with you about a matter of Goblin Nation security. You may come at any time, and we would be honored if you might approach us as soon as you receive this missive, at any time of the day or night, though it may take us a few minutes to reach you as you will be deposited into one of our most secure areas in the Gringott's complex._

_May your gold bring you and us wealth,_

_Snorktooth_

_Steward of the Potter Accounts_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting With the Goblins

**Chapter One: Meeting With the Goblins**

**

* * *

AN: My next chapter enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Just playing in the potterverse for fun.**

* * *

Once Harry had opened the envelope a small key fell out that looked awfully like his vault key. Harry figured this ight be what it could be. Harry decided that now would be as good a time as any to complete this business, maybe he would have some advantages as an adult, one he could see already was an ability to look out for himself that the "adults" had not been doing. So Harry quickly and quietly slipped out of the room with his invisibility cloak and into the common room of Gryffindor.

As Harry slipped his cloak into his pocket he quickly retrieved the portkey and said the activation phrase. With a quick pull behind is navel Harry found himself in a large vault like room, tastefully decorated and bearing furniture fit for a King. On the walls words in Goblin Tongue surrounded him.

Harry sat in a seat and waited for a short time, before two Goblins came in followed by four more goblin warriors, one appeared like a normal goblin except he wore clothing fit for a rich pureblood that bore the Goblin Nation crest alongside the Gringott's crest and below that the Potter Family Crest. The other was large for a goblin standing a good five feet and was well-muscled, he wore golden armor and bore a crown atop his head. Harry quickly realized this must be Ragnok, King of the Goblin nation. Harry quickly bowed. After a moment Ragnok approached him and said simply, "Rise, Harry Potter, you have gained my favor and the favor of the Goblin Nation."

As Harry settled himself back into his seat, the other Goblin spoke up, "Heir Potter, it is a pleasure to greet you today. I am Snorktooth, Steward of the Potter accounts."

"Greetings, Snorktooth, may your gold ever increase." Harry greeted the goblin formally.

"I see you have received my letter, before we begin our offer, let us get this out of the way, do you have questions?" Snorktooth asked.

"Yes, your titles mentions accounts, but I thought I only had one account, the vault I currently draw from. Furthermore what would accepting your offer to be an adult mean legally?" Harry asked

Snorktooth sighed, "Much has been kept from you, Heir Potter. The Potter family is a very wealthy and influential pureblood family that carries a seat on the Wizengamot and also was one of the founding families of said body. You have the Ancestral Vault which contains monies and documents of the family and their investments, the Familial Vault which contains treasures and family possessions but no money, you also will inherit your parent's vault which contains money and from which every year one million galleons is transferred into your trust vault. You will also control your trust vault more so once you claim your inheritance. Furthermore once you take the Ritual of Inheritance you may also gain other vaults that you have through your vault or by right of conquest. The Goblin Nation has been following your escapades throughout your school days and know of at least one family if not two families you can claim the Lordship over through rite of conquest, though rumor has it you may well be of one of those families Lord by your rite of inheritance." Snorktooth said with a grin, a quite disturbing sight by all rights.

"And what families are these?" Harry asked.

"By the stories we have received of your second year, you may well claim the Gryffindor family as yours by rite of conquest seeing that you used a Family Heirloom to defeat the Beast of Slytherin. Furthermore, since you have defeated Lord Voldemort, previously known as Tom Marvollo Riddle, Lord of Slytherin, at least two times in your life, three by our counts, that family also reverts to you by rite of conquest, at which time you can disown Lord Voldemort. In addition until we go through the inheritance ritual we will not know what other families you acquire an inheritance from and what those shall be. I will state however that the Slytherin and Gryffindor families no longer have a seat on the Wizengamot due to their not being a heir who controlled the seat in the last hundred years, but that as there is no heir or Lord of the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw families you will acquire a controlling interest in Hogwarts and can make any decision you wish until a Lord or Lady is found from the other families and even then only can both overrule you. Furthermore you will carry certain…. protections found in your family rings, each one is different though while inside Hogwarts the castle will automatically protect you unless you begin to stray from the Castle and it's will for wizards." Snorktooth responded.

"Okay, and what benefits would I receive as an adult?" Harry asked.

"Well, the first is that we could remove all traces of magic, as an adult you would no longer be under Ministry guidelines for the restriction of Magic. Furthermore once you learn apparition you could apply for a license, in addition you could take your Family's seat on the Wizengamot. Furthermore the Ministry would be forced to recognize you as an adult wizard in all matter including looking after yourself, being your own guardian, and the inability to interfere in your affairs alongside the right to sign any legal contract." Snorktooth admitted.

"Okay, I'll agree to this." Harry responded turning to Ragnock, "Your Majesty, you mentioned another offer you wished to make?" Harry asked.

"Lord Potter, the goblins long ago made a prophecy that we believe deals with you and Voldemort, and now that it as been confirmed we would like to offer you a place in the Goblin nation. The prophecy states in English the following:

_A thousand years shall come_

_In which wars will be fought._

_The coming of the Lightning of the Goblins has been foretold in ages past_

_He shall be marked by his enemy after birth_

_And the two shall fight_

_As a child he shall defeat his enemy thrice_

_And as an Adult he shall bring us Wealth _

_with the enemy's defeat_

_Woe to the Goblin's who do not help our Lightning_

_For if Goblin Help is not received the enemy shall win,_

_and the Goblin nation shall fall._

"We are fairly confident in our belief after hearing of your adventures, your scar, and your respect of Goblins that you are our lightning. As such I would like to offer you a place in the Goblin nation. If you accept, we would be willing to adopt you as a Goblin, train you, and also appoint you as Ambassador of the Goblins." King Ragnok spoke.

"What all would this entail? And if I recognize myself as a goblin, then wouldn't I lose the legal right to use a wand?" Harry spoke up.

"As a goblin member, but not full goblin, you would still retain the ability to use a wand. As your Professor Flitwick is a half-goblin, this is how he can use a wand. Furthermore as to the specifics, you have honored your family name, and as I am without a Heir and most of the Goblins hold you in upmost respect, I would like to blood-adopt you as my son. This would give you use of Goblin magics, and also change your appearance slightly, you will still carry a little over half human blood so you do not have to worry about any stature issue, though you will likely only be five and a half feet at most an inch or more than you are now, but your nose and teeth may become more goblin in appearance and your skin may take a waxy sheen. Furthermore when I die and you gain the throne, you may be challenged but this will come in the form of a Goblin Throne duel. All those who oppose you will choose one champion to face you, if they shall win, they shall gain the throne, if you shall then they will be forced to either join you - or kill themselves in the most dishonorable way they can come up with. But seeing as my death will not come for awhile we will have a long time to train you for this. As an ambassador and our Prince, you would be able to make decisions and enforce goblin law on outsiders if they slight you or us, and we would expect you to champion Goblin rights in the Wizengamot and outside these walls. Furthermore you would be one of the only humans to receive a Goblin Mind meld that will teach you everything I know and give you a Goblin name. This will allow you to quickly learn any knowledge I know and assimilate it quickly, however you will need to practice further physical fitness and our magics before they become second nature to you. Furthermore it would allow your body to undergo the Goblin Cleansing Ritual that will remove the evil one's connection to you that resides in your scar. This is a great honor and responsibility I am willing to give you, and I only ask because I have watched you for many years, you are an honorable human, one of the only I can give that title to, and because you are humble and yet willing to fight for those you claim as your family and friends. Lastly you will have the right to make Goblin law with only myself or a full vote of the Goblin Council being able to overrule you, including myself."

The meeting continued late into the evening and with a break late into the next day finally culminating in the rituals that had been mentioned and Harry being formally recognized as the Prince of the Goblin Nation, the Heir and Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble, and Most Honorable House of Merlin, the Heir and Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble, and Most Honorable House of Gryffindor, the Heir and Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble, and Most Honorable House of Slytherin by conquest and the Heir and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

The next morning after Harry left, as he was sleeping before the rituals and his crowning as the Prince of the Goblin Nation, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his office before heading down to breakfast. He looked around and noticed that Harry Potter, the boy he had to train to defeat Voldemort was not at breakfast. This did not concern him until at Lunch he noticed the same. He looked around at the teachers and whispered to Minerva, "Do you know were Harry is?" He asked his deputy.

"No Albus, he was not in class this morning, Thought he might still be in bed or in the hospital wing." McGongallal said.

Dumbledore then motioned to Poppy and asked her, "No, he's not in the hospital wing." She responded.

Snape sneered, "The brat is now skiving off classes, when will you punish the boy Albus?"

"Not now, Severus. The boy is probably still sleeping after the trials of yesterday." Albus spoke up.

Albus calmly stood up and clinked his silverware to his Goblet. "Excuse me students, I was wondering if any of you had seen our fourth champion today as he has not been seen in class or at meals."

All of the students began a furious whisper campaign that began to grate on the Headmaster's nerves before he silenced them again, "Has anyone seen Mr. Potter today." At that every student in the hall began shaking their head no. And Ronald Weasley stood up.

"Headmaster, the lying prat wasn't in bed today either!" At this almost all of Slytherin laughed and Gryffindor shot stares of disgust at Ronald Weasley. The boy's jealousy knew no bounds, and even Snape who shared many views on Potter on that regard only sneered at Weasley, due to the fact he was betraying a friend, something against his personal views.

Headmaster Dumbledore was shocked and disturbed at this news. "The castle is lockdown from this moment forth, I will arrange quarters for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students and faculty until we learn news of this. One of our champions is missing!" At this large stone walls shot in front of windows and the outside doors clanged shut. Dumbledore was in a right state. 'If Harry is not found in time to compete then he will lose his magic, meaning that he could never be able to defeat Voldemort. This is not going along with my plans at all!' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Inheritances and Backlash

**Chapter Two: Inheritances and Backlash  
**

**

* * *

AN: My next chapter enjoy! I will be cutting back updates as this is what I currently have written, you will begin to see the first of Harry's relationships begin to manifest itself though this may not be the last.  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Just playing in the potterverse for fun.**

**

* * *

Lunchtime that Day**

Harry had already underwent his right of Inheritance and Conquest and cleansing and was only now going over the adoption ceremony, during which they would initiate the memory bond. Kind Ragnock had agreed to share every piece of memory and knowledge he had to prepare Harry and Harry was deeply honored. The only condition being that Harry kept secret various things. Harry walked out into a large arena, in which stood a large ornate and bejeweled throne, with another throne to the right of the main one, this one was not as ornate as the main throne and was a step below. Harry was dressed in the full armor of the Goblin nation and his stature as prince and Ambassador was highlighted.

A full complement of royal guards stood alongside the dias alongside Ragnock and another Goblin in priestly dress.

Ragnok stood up and approached Harry, the goblin quickly hugged Harry and stood before the masses of Goblins, "I introduce my future son, my heir, your prince, child and man of Prophecy, LightningBrow of the Goblins, Lord Harry James Potter of the humans!" Ragnok shouted in English and the Goblin tongue.

Many cheered, a few boos could be heard, before the goblins saluted as one and sat. Only one Goblin refused to salute and stood before the ceremony could begin. "BY WHAT RIGHT! Your majesty, this human carries no goblin blood! I demand an throne duel with the human!"

Ragnok grew deathly terrifying and cold in the next instance, "YOU DISHONOR OUR WAYS! You know that a throne duel can only be called once the Prince is ready to take the throne and ascend upon my death! Furthermore the Human will shortly carry MY blood, and the blood of my ancestors great King's of old! The royal council fully stands beside me in my decision and the right for my future son to ascend to the throne upon his adoption! Be silent or exit!"

At this the goblin exited the room in a huff and was quickly arrested by the Goblin guards for treason on the King's orders.

Soon a cauldron was brought out and made to simmer. Ragnok quickly had the goblin priest draw 6 vials of Harry's blood while drawing four of Ragnock's. This was to ascertain that Harry's parents features won out in most regards and to make certain that Harry carried some of the same protection he carried earlier. In addition Harry would gain many goblin abilities, including seeing through glamours and polyjuice potion once the memory exchange was complete.

Harry quickly drank the full amount of blood once it was finished simmering and the process began anew, this time only one vial of each was taken and each drank half the finished potion before exchanging vows.

"I, Ragnock, King of the Goblins, accept you, Harry James Potter, as my son and only heir. I will love you, care for you, and provide sound advice so that no one can undermine our nation or our family." Ragnock spoke up.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Gryffindor and Merlin, and Slytherin by conquest, claim you, Ragnock as my father and King. I will follow your advice, cherish our time together, and always seek to advance our nation and our family. I accept your vows to me and pray you will accept mine to you father. So mote it be."

At this a bright light surrounded the two and Harry's appearance changed to become more goblin like. Furthermore both fell into a deep sleep for about fifteen minutes as the mind meld activated and Harry seemed to aquire all of Ragnock's memories and knowledge at rapid pace as Ragnock acquired Harry's. Once Harry came back to it seemed that he had a mighty headache and then Ragnok quickly pulled him into an embrace. /"Too many have hurt you my son! No more! The goblins protect our own!"/

Harry was brought to tears at this and thanked his new father before being crowned prince then heading to his chambers. In his new chamber he was fitted and measured for a full wardrobe, Goblin, wizard, and muggle, that befit his new station before sighing off into a nap.

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER DINNERTIME**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Albus Dumbledore was again in the great hall with many students as Flitwick came into the hall more hyper than usual. He had already managed to trip over himself in his haste twice before he shouted out, "DUMBLEDORE! Open the castle! The King of the Goblins requests an audience! He brings his Heir!" Flitwick did not yet know that Harry was the Heir but was excited as ever to find out who was. The goblins had been without a prince for fifty years, since Ragnok's first son died in an honor duel.

Dumbledore was shocked to realize that he had no idea the Goblins had a new heir, and quickly asked the Castle to provide a large dais above the staff table for two thrones for the King and Prince.

He then allowed the main doors to open, followed by the great hall doors. Over a hundred goblin warriors came in an aligned themselves in a line up to the dais, and waited as another Goblin stood by the door, "Announcing his Royal Majesty, King of the Goblin Nation, King Ragnok and His Royal Highness Prince LightningBrow, Lord of Potter, Prince of the Goblin Nation, Champion of the Goblin Academy Royal Prince Harry LightningBrow Potter."

At this Harry Potter and Ragnok came into the Great Hall. Harry looked quite different, more muscular and a longer nose, his skin had a waxy sheen to it. At this Flitwick bowed to the prince and King while many just had looks of amazement on their faces. Dumbledore however was fuming.

"Your Majesty, how could you! Harry is not of Goblin blood or an adult and therefore can carry neither of these titles! This is an outrage!"

Many of the goblins turned on Dumbledore and huffed their annoyance as Harry and Ragnok calmly took their seats.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you insult me and my son."

"Your son? Harry is the son of Lilly and James Potter and the Champion of Hogwarts."

Harry spoke up, "Headmaster Dumbledore, you shall refer to me by my rightful title of Prince LightningBrow, or Lord Potter. As of this moment I withdraw from Hogwarts and claim that due to the fact I was entered under a fourth school, I will now be attending a different school to make it fair for the other Champions. Furthermore since you failed to redraw the names from the Goblet, the Ministry has no choice but to recognize me as an adult due to the contract I am bound by. Furthermore, I underwent many rituals over the last two days, one of which was to be adopted by blood and magic as the only son and heir of my father Ragnok. I will only be partaking in lessons that the other Champions and students from other academies take inside the castle, and have my own quarters on the Grounds just like the other schools."

"Lord Potter, this is preposterous! You have a destiny with this school! Please desist this foolishness and rejoin Hogwarts."

Harry sighed as many of his Goblin brethren looked on with disgust, "Dumbledore, I am not only Lord Potter but Lord Slytherin by rite of conquest and Lord Gryffindor by blood. If you insist on demeaning me in front of Hogwarts, I will invoke my rights to have you dismissed from your position. Think Carefully."

Dumbledore sat after making one more snipe, "My Boy, you truly do not understand the greater good!"

At this many others throughout the hall sat, the Slytherin table was amidst in whispers and glares, and Gryffindor was again in the midst of whispers. Ron stood up and shouted, "So cheating your way into the tournament isn't enough, you have to show us up and become a Lord and Prince. I think I'm beginning to agree with Snape, you're an attention seeking prat, Potter!"

At this one of the Goblin guards grew restless, "I challenge you to an honor duel! You will not disrespect our Prince!"

Harry stood up, "Stand down! Ron, you're jealous and I will prove I am not lying! I, Harry Lightningbrow James Potter, swear on my magic and life that I did not enter my name into the cup, nor did I ask for any special treatment. The treatment and adoption I was given was offered to me. So mote it be."

At this he cast a simple stunner into the ceiling. "As you see Mr. Weasley, I am not lying! And until you apologize for your actions you will address me by my correct title."

Ron sat down mumbling to himself again as others sat around him scowling.

Neville surprisingly stood, and asked aloud, "Lord Potter, Heir of Hogwarts, Prince of the Goblin nation, if it pleases your highness, may I approach?"

Harry smiled, "Heir Longbottom, you are a friend, approach."

As Neville approached he bowed in front of the dias, "My Lord, as a formal Lord you have the right to accept various others under your banner. You have shown me great friendship and our families have a long history of cooperation I formally wish to make my conditional vow of service." At this Neville took out his wand and spoke clearly, "I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, do hereby swear a conditional vow of Loyalty until I can give my full vow on the eve of my sixteenth birthday. A Longbottom has always stood behind a potter, and again we shall! So mote it be."

Harry was moved, and spoke up, "Neville Longbottom, you are a great wizard, a great friend, and a respectable ally. A new day is approaching and a new hour is at hand. A day where Humans and Goblins shall work together hand in hand. As such I offer you a position in my inner council, you will known as a friend of the Goblins and as my right hand an ambassador in your right. You will represent Goblin kind in the human world, what say you?"

"I will find it an honor my Lord." Neville spoke up.

At this Harry motioned for one of the Goblin guards, "Gather Lord Longbottoms things, he is now known as my blood brother, an ambassador of the Goblins I wish to have his things moved to my quarters so that he can fufill his new duties.

After this a few others expressed their apologies and others took the vows of Lordship.


	4. Chapter 3: Deceptions Uncovered

DECEPTIONS UNCOVERED

**

* * *

Notes: I removed the mention of Daphne from the last chapter due to the fact it just didn't fit and seemed to me to replicate one of JKR;s biggest failings that I could see… a relationship appearing out of nowhere (GINNY/HARRY Anyone?), due to this I am removing the pairing for now, though it may come back, I just can't decide. Daphne will be positioned as a friend of Harry Potter throughout this fic, I just don't know if it will be a pairing or not. Instead of the scene in te last chapter I'm introducing Daphne in here, along with a few others. I created a "Goblin Code" to create words from English into Goblin, so yah…. If you want it feel free to email me for it :P**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

* * *

As Harry headed out followed by his new father and his goblin guards, he came upon a large boulder with runes and a doorway made of Goblin steel etched into and carved into the rock. The boulder was the size of a large home and dwarfed Hagrid's cabin nearby . Standing next to the door stood two goblins on either side as Harry and Ragnok approached. As the two approached the four goblins bowed. /"Your Majesty, Your Highness, all of His Highness' belongings have been moved his quarters and other goblins are retrieving Heir Longbottom's belongings."/ The Goblins addressed the pair in the goblin tongue.

King Ragnok nodded to the goblin guard as he led harry through the doors and into the "rock" which opened into a large and ornate dwelling. Inside the walls and ceilings where covered in a Cyprus style wood and the floors were marble. A small foyer greeted them as they entered. Inside a massive door could be seen straight ahead. Once opened it revealed a dining and kitchen area, followed by another door that led to a large sitting room, off to one side was a massive library with almost every tome known to wizard or goblin kind. On the other side another door opened to another opulent foyer. Of this door was fifteen doors, the largest being the master suite and Harry's rooms that contained another sitting room, followed by a master bedroom and ensuite bath.

The other doors opened to similar rooms that where unoccupied, but has a similar setup, if less opulent than Harry's suite.

As the tour ended, Harry and Ragnok sat in Harry's sitting room, shortly after word another goblin in the garb of Royal Guard bowed and approached, /"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Neville Longbottom has arrived."/

Harry answered, /"Send him in, and from now on, he is allowed on these premises as he will be living here."/

At that Neville entered, bowing low to Ragnok and Harry. "Cut that shite Neville, you're a friend of the Goblins and my friend, no need to bow to me or my father while in private." Harry spoke up, "Have a seat mate."

Neville sat down and stared out into space, "So what's up with you and the Headmaster?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, mate, I just don't know. I thought he'd be proud of me for standing up for the Goblins and others. All I know is that he could have called the tournament a draw and had new names drawn, but told me that he could not." Harry answered.

At that Ragnok cleared his throat. "Lightningbrow, there is much you don't know about Mr. Dumbledore. I believe he may have stolen a great deal from you, and hope that I am wrong, but many Goblins are now looking into matters of your finances and his and other claims, it hurts us that one so young was hurt so badly. One of the goblins should have a report for us shortly. The question now is, who and how do you protect those you call friends, my son."

Harry looked at his new father and sighed, "What do you mean stole from me?"

Ragnok sighed, "First of all, my son, he stole your childhood from you. When asked by other staff members, including Fillius Flitwick, a part goblin and therefore under our authority, he stated that it was due to blood wards, well we are investigating this and if this is the case, I will ask the headmaster to establish them with my blood, as that will further protect you as mine now contains part of your blood and goblin blood also. Therefore I can offer you your mother's protection and that of only my blood could offer you. Currently many goblins are doing a scan on Privet Drive to determine how deep your former Headmaster's lies have reached."

At this another goblin entered the sitting room and delivered two scrolls that were sealed with Gringott's and the Goblin Burea of Investigation's seals.

"Ahh, just what we were waiting for gentleman." Ragnok gave a toothy smile, before opening the Gringott's scrolls. After a few minutes of looking it over, he called for one of his guards. "Bring me Ternsnout at once!"

"What is it Tulurrui?" Harry asked his new father.

"Dumbledore, the lcithtt, has been stealing from you your entire life. He has been using your key and telling us that he was the executor of your parents will and was taking things out for your care, all stories we had no way of disproving until our memory share earlier. Now goblin tellers have come through and told our investigators of such stories. He has emptied out your trust vault 13 times thus far, for a grand total of 129,000 Galleons, all of which he has reinvested and gained a huge amount on most of this on top of, meaning he has earned a grand total of 548 thousand galleons in addition to your initial funds, while making sure that your parents trusts are not managed nearly as well. In addition to that he has set up four other trust accounts at a maximum of ten thousand galleons a year for various projects, all of which is illegal by a will that one of my goblin guards managed to get from the ministry from your parents, Albus Dumbledore was never the executor or a benefactor, but he provided the goblins with a false will! All told, Dumbledore has made about 12 million galleons off of close to 2 million he stole, and your parents vault only received the bare interest, leaving it as close to 15 million galleons left after his theft. By goblin and wizard law, you are entitled to everything he owns and more. Not to mention that he has swindled over 12 billion galleons from Hogwarts coffers during the time that he has been headmaster. Furthermore he has passed on about six billion of that to other families and whatnot." Ragnok answered. After reviewing the first scroll, he opened the second and perused it. "Furthermore he lied and told others that blood wards where protecting you, but he failed to erect even those. All that surrounds your aunt and uncle's properties are anti-apparition, anti-portkey, and anti-dark mark, along with wizard repelling wards."

"Well Tulurrui, what should we do about it?" Harry asked.

"Let's give him a little bit to be surprised about, if we create enough havoc for him, he will think twice before playing more of his games." Ragnok smiled as he called for one of the main goblins, after a minute of conferring, he sent him on his way.


	5. Chapter 4: Dumbledore

_**Dumbledore's Surprise**_

**

* * *

Notes: Enjoy my next chapter.**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

**

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

As the meeting between Ragnok and Harry continued, a contingent of Goblins again entered the school, this time much smaller. This consisted of Taghorn, Head of the Goblin Investigative Bureau, and Ramstock, Head of Gringotts Guard, surrounded by various members of both of their guard forces. They headed into the castle and up to the headmaster's office and asked the griffin guarding the chambers to move aside, which did so in after a short wait, as they knocked on the door to the main office, Dumbledore's voice could be heard saying "Enter!" They entered the office and Taghorn cleared his throat.

"How can I help the noble Goblin nation today?" Dumbledore asked.

Taghorn spoke up, "Mr. Dumbledore, I am Taghorn, Chief of the Awnlilaasiwri Eolxaherui Uttuavx, we are sometimes known as the Goblin Bureau of Information and handle all criminal, diplomatic, and information handling for international affairs. My partner is Ramstock the Chief of the Gringotts Tawunilraula Soytvheaunilx, or the Gringotts Guard, who handles all military and enforcement issues as it relates to Gringotts or our commercial and financial departments."

"Why is your government interested in talking to me, if I may as bold to ask Chief Taghorn." Dumbledore asked.

"It has come to light that many different crimes have been committed by wizard kind against goblins or those who have affiliation with us." Taghorn said, hoping that Dumbledore might be more open to admitting or discussing in a hypothetical manner said crimes.

"And why are you bringing this to my attention, I am very busy as you might imagine." Dumbledore asked.

"Well, you are the Chief of the Wizengamot of the British Ministry of Magic, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation, we wanted your opinion on these issues." Taghorn replied.

"Well, maybe you should discuss or explain these issues." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well, Chief Dumbledore. As you might realize each person who banks with Gringott's and therefore the Goblin Nation signs and agrees to various provisions against theft from the Goblin nation or lying to our financial departments, and against committing crime while on Goblin Nation land, which includes Gringott's banks. This is to both protect our clients and ourselves. One of those agreements states then anyone who is found doing so will lose all assets in any account they bank with us and furthermore that if we deem it necessary we will petition their home country to extradite them to the Goblin Nation for judgment. Now we have uncovered a politician in your government who has lied to us on a will that was supposedly filed in your ministry and used those ill-gotten gains from another customer's vaults to advance themselves. Our question is what do you think should be done in this case?" Taghorn asked.

"If you can provide evidence, I would say that the ministry would not be opposed to extradition." Dumbledore replied, confident that his own ill gotten aids where filtered enough and any evidence against him was so deeply buried in ministry red tape that no one could figure out his crimes. "May I ask who would dare offend the Goblins this deeply?" Dumbledore asked.

"Chief Dumbledore, you are hereby charged under Goblin law with failure to protect Goblins under your authority, lying to the Goblin nation, Thievery, and gold laundering." Taghorn pronounced with a toothy sneer.

"HOW DARE YOU! You come into MY office and accuse of these baseless charges! How…" Dumbledore began to rant before Taghorn interrupted him.

"Mr. Dumbeldore, we have uncovered the original Potter Will. Furthermore it does not match up with the will you provided us Goblins. Furthermore you defied the wishes of this will as it regards to His Highness' placement with his muggle relatives. Furthermore you have lied to another Goblin, Filius Flitwick, as it relates to the safety of our Crown Prince. Furthermore you have stolen funds from our Prince in the numbers of millions. Furthermore you have embezzled funds and stolen from the Hogwarts Coffers. Due to this, all of your assets in Gringott's are being seized in any vaults you have controlling interest in, opened, or owned. Furthermore you are hereby banned from Gringott's in the future, and should you step foot on Goblin territory, including but not limited to any Gringott's bank, any diplomatic embassy, or our Princes' quarters on these grounds, as under the rules of the tournament any group or country who sends a delegation shall have the right to erect quarters at the hosting school and those quarters are considered sovereign territory of that country, group, and/or school. Should you do so against this warning, you will be captured and brought up on these charges under goblin law, tried, and if convicted, executed. Good day, sir." Taghorn finished as he rose and exited the office followed by Ramstock.

**

* * *

AN: Another short update for everyone.**

**

* * *

Below is a supplemental guide to my goblin language that I am writing myself. Also Below is a Table of Goblin Government that I am adding onto, this basically only includes the branches and Overlay of leadership positions**

**

* * *

**

Goblin Launguage

**ENGLISH**

**GOBLIN**

affairs

Uttuavx

and

unilhe

Chief

rcait

Commander

rehhunilherui

Commerce

lvuhoi unilhe solah

Domestic

goblinfawhe

father

TULURRUI

Finance

solah

Foreign

eolxaherui

Foreign Ambassador

jelaalaruophevew

Goblin Burea of Information (international investigations)

Awnlilaasiwri Eolxaherui Uttuavx

Goblin Diplomat

vijvsidoiwlulapieteovfawhe

Goblin National Guard

Goblins Wulaewuop Soytvhe

Goblinkind

goblinfawhe

Gold

solah

Gringotts Guard

Gringotts Tawunilraula Soytvheaunilx

Guard

soytvhe

Guardians

soytvheaunilx

Intelligence

awnlilaasiwri

Investigation

awnpsidolasulaew

it

al

Kind

fawhe

King

Imperiux

Money

solah

Of

et

our

eov

Outisder

ctuirovaln

Outsider ( insult)

xeolasidox

Political

jelaalaruop

Prince

Imperoom

Protector

jvelirlev

Regent

Jvelirlev Venuopi

Represent

vijvsidoiwl

Representative

vijvsidoiwlulapi

Royal

venuop

Royal Guard

Ahjruiaula Soytvhe

Royale

venuopi

Secretary

ctuirviluvn

Security

ctuirovaln

Sherrif

jvelirleveovfawe

Son

xew

soulless

xeolalasidox

Sub-Director

owheivrcait

Supreme Commander

Xojvihi Rehhunilherui

Theif

lcithtt

Trade

lvuhoi

Under

owherui


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings and Alliances

_**Meetings and Alliances**_

**

* * *

Notes: Many have made rude comments or reviews stating that I am plagiarizing or copying "Can't Have it Both Ways". I want to set this issue aside right now and state that I am not. I fully admit and give credit where credit is due to that story for inspiring my story as I did take the main premise from that story and run with it, however I would like to emphatically state that my story is different. So far my Dumbledore is actively stealing in aiddtion to his faults, in addition my Harry has much more authority both outside and within the Goblin nation. Furthermore I am writing and editing a full goblin language and government structure, which I will post in another "story" for anyone who wishes to use it. **

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

**

* * *

Three Days Later**

After a few days the Goblins and Harry had met with Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, and the Wizengamot and had been able to work out a deal to give goblins certain rights within the Wizarding world. While many of these reforms did not sit well with Wizarding kind, they felt they were getting enough out of the deal to make it worth it.

**

* * *

Earlier that Day – Wizengamot Chambers**

"Hark! Introducing the Right Honorable Lord of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Slytherin by conquest, Lord Harry James Potter, ambassador for the Goblin Nation." The Wizengamot Herald proclaimed as a Goblin took the position across the doors from him. Inside the chambers, Goblins, wizards, and witches stood ready to see the outcome of today's historical meeting.

At that the Goblin began to talk in the goblin language, "Awlveheoraws Cax Cascwixx, Rvekw Imperoom Harry James Laasclwawsagvem Potter et luri hecert tisthvihe Goblin Wulaew, Xojvihi Rehhunilherui et luri Owalihe Uvhihe Tevrsido et luri hecert tisthvihe Goblin Wulaew, xew et Cax Hudsidon Ragnok et Tisthvihe, Imperiux et luri Goblin Wulaew."

As the Goblin finished introducing Harry, Harry entered surrounded by his goblin guards and sat at his customary seat in the Potter seat of the Wizengamot. Cornelius Fudge sat in his seat at the Head of the Wizengamot as Dumbledore also took his seat. Dumbledore spoke up, "I hereby open this special session of the Wizengamot, called by Minister Fudge, and Lord Potter. This session is to discuss the ratification of a new treaty between the Goblin Nation, represented by Lord Potter, and the British Ministry of Magic, represented by Minister Fudge. I now open this session for questions before a final vote on these matters."

At this, Lucius Malfoy stood up, "Minister, may I ask what this treaty entails, and why we should support it?"

Minister Fudge stood up, "Lord Malfoy, the treaty reads as follows and you should each receive a full copy shortly.

Treaty of Wulaewx

Article 1: Signatory Parties

S1. The British Ministry of Magic, hereby referred to as "THE MINISTRY" and the Goblin Nation, hereby referred to as "THE NATION" are signatory parties to this treaty.

Article 2: Concesions of THE MINISTRY

S1. THE MINISTRY agrees to recognize THE NATION and it's members as full citizens and give them the rights therof, save the right to wield a wand.

S2. THE MINISTRY agrees to give THE NATION 3 (three) independent votes on the Wizengamot

S3. THE MINISTRY agrees to give THE NATION the right to extradite any persons who wrongs THE NATION for Goblin justice.

S4. THE MINISTRY cedes control of Azkaban Island to THE NATION after realizing that the Dementors have failed in their duties.

S5. THE MINISTRY agrees to never harm THE NATION during this treaty's active life.

S6. Failure to abide to all terms and conditions on the part of THE MINISTRY will result in forfeiture of Azkaban Island.

Article 3: Concessions of THE NATION

S.1 THE NATION agrees to allow THE MINISTRY the right to place prisoners under Goblin control at the Island of Azkhaban

S2. THE NATION agrees to guard and protect Azkaban Island of all offenders of Wizard law.

S3. THE NATION agrees to grant all wizards in good standing an additional 2% interest rate on savings accounts.

S4. THE NATION agrees to never harm THE MINISTRY during this treaty's active life.

S5. Failure to abide to all terms and conditions on the part of THE NATION will results in forfeiture of Gringott's London branch.

Article 4: Timeframe of Treaty

S1. This treaty shall be active from the date that it is ratified by both the Wizengamot on behalf of THE MINISTRY and the Prince of THE NATION on behalf of Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation.

S2. This treaty shall remain active for five years at which point it may be ratified or done away with upon agreement of both signatory parties.

"As you see Lord Malfoy, the benefits for Wizard kind on both an economic and protection scale exist. The dementors failed in doing their duties as it relates to Sirius Black last year, almost administering the Kiss to one of your fellow Lords. Furthermore they allowed him to escape yet again. If this treaty is ratified, not only do we not need to pay aurors to guard the prison, the goblins can erect state of the art goblin wards to protect our people." Cornelius Fudge pompously finished.

Malfoy looked irked but did not speak further. Another "imperiused death-eater", Thomas Avery stood up. Dumbledore recognized him, "The Chair recognizes Lord Avery."

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, is it not a blemish enough that our hero who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, CHOSE the life of a half-breed, but that he is now advocating that this esteemed body recognize three _Creatures_ to sit on our most esteemed body. I call for a lifetime ban against the House of Potter for these disloyal actions, to only be removed once an heir comes of age to take the seat. I also move that all other titles be stripped including the House of Merlin, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." At that Avery sat, a few applauded him though none was foolish enough to second the motion., but most were shocked and angry mutterings could be heard throughout the chamber.

Augusta Longbottom stood, "How dare you! You would take away a position that not only is Lord Potter's by blood, but right of conquest. You would dare to defy the very traditions you claim to protect. I moved that the House of Avery be censured until it's heir comes of age, at which point Lord Avery may again sit on this body, I further move that Lord avery be fined 5000 galleons to be paid to the House of Potter!"

At this Lord Amos Diggory stood, "I second the Motion!"

After a few minutes the vote was finished and in a surprising vote of 45-21-6 Avery lost his seat until his son came of age and was forced to pay Harry a sizeable sum of 5000 galleons.

Dumbledore then stood and spoke up, "Now that that is taken care of, may we proceed to take a vote on the measure in front of you, may I remind this body that in order for the Minister to sign this treaty, at least three fifths of this body must approve of the treaty. With 71 active members after Lord Avery lost his seat that means that at least 43 members must vote to approve this treaty. You may begin the voting now."

After thirty minutes of backroom dealing and small talks, the final vote stood at 44-24-3, with the notable listing being Lords Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Undersecretary Umbridge voting against. Harry, Dumbledore, and Fudge all abstained, citing conflict of interest. After the vote was taken the new treaty was signed, and three goblins appointed by the King took their seats in the chambers, after which Dumbledore again spoke up.

"Lords and Ladies, I believe there is one more thing that a member wishes to propose, the Chair recognizes Lord Amos Diggory."

"Lords and Ladies, Most esteemed members of this body, I hereby wish to propose Legislation C-930-Emancipation Reform Laws. This legislation is designed to protect our children, as one of our members recently found out, the ministry has made mistakes in regards to magical contracts and the therefore automatic emancipation. This bill proposes that such automatic emancipations be revoked, and that all members will need to give up adult privileges until they come of age or are approved by THE MINISTRY for emancipation. This bill would be retroactive to the beginning of this year." Diggory then sat.

One of the Goblins stood, and Dumbledore was forced to acknowledge him, "The chair recognizes the Goblin Delegation."

"Lord Diggory, may we ask who sponsored this bill?" The goblin asked.

"Yes, dear goblin, the bill was initially written by Lord Dumbledore, and cosponsored by myself, Minister Fudge, Undersecretary Umbridge and Lords Malfoy and Parkinson."

"And who all would be affected by this bill?" The goblin asked.

"Well currently, um… only Lord Potter would be affected." Diggory answered nervously.

"So in otherwords, Lord Diggory, you are already attempting to undermine our alliance." The goblin spoke with a toothy grin.

Dumbledore spoke up, "I fail to see how this affects the treaty, mighty Goblin."

"You fail to recognize that a member of the Goblin nation, the king himself, emancipated not only one of his subjects , but his own son by blood and magic. You seem to already want to violate the very first agreement of our treaty." The goblin finished.

Dumbledore nervously fidgeted, "Very well, I wish to formally withdraw my name from the bill. We will continue with a vote."

After about fifty minutes everyone came back and finished voting on the bill, the final tally was 3-70-1. The only three to vote for the bill were Malfoy, Umbridge, and Parkinson when the vote came out, while Harry abstained and the remainder voted against the bill, seeing the figurative writing on the wall.

**Later that Day – Hogwarts - Headmaster's Quarters**

Dumbledore sat in his office, steamed at the recent news. He had aimed to get Harry back under his control, but the damned goblins had outsmarted him yet again, and he couldn't get the support he needed for the bill to pass. A goblin was not an acceptable guardian for the Wizarding world's hero! Of course if his bill had passed, and with Sirius being an escaped convict, Harry would of course be placed under his guardianship. "The nerve of those damned goblins." Dumbledore fumed to himself.

**Harry's Quarters – Hogwarts Grounds**

Harry Potter sat in his quarters with his father Ragnok, while awaiting a floo call from Sirius, he had mailed a note to his Godfather when his name had come out of the goblet of fire, and was waiting for the arranged call.

"Harry! Are you there?"

TBC

_**

* * *

TRANSLATIONS**_

Awlveheoraws Cax Cascwixx, Rvekw Imperoom Harry James Laasclwawsagvem Potter et luri hecert tisthvihe Goblin Wulaew, Xojvihi Rehhunilherui et luriOwalihe Uvhihe Tevrsido et luri hecert tisthvihe Goblin Wulaew, xew et Cax Hudsidon Ragnok et Tisthvihe, Imperiux et luri Goblin Wulaew.

Introducing his highness, Crown Prince Harry James Lightningbrow Potter of the most feared Goblin Nation, Supreme Commander of the United Armed Forces of the most feared Goblin Nation, Son of His Majesty Ragnok the Feared, King of the Goblin Nation.

* * *

**_Goblin Government Structure_**

!- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520092929 1073786111 9 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -

**CIVIL GOVERNMENT**

**MILITARY ARMS**

King – Imperiux – Your Majesty (Civil) Your Excellency (Military)

Prince - Imperoom - Your Highness (Civil) Xojvihi Rehhunilherui (Military)

Regent - Jvelirlev Venuopi [Liason between all branches and directors to the Royal Family]

Director of Commerce and Finance / Director of Gringotts– – Chief – rcait - (lvuhoi Unilhe Solah Uttavx)

Director of Domestic Affairs – – Chief – rcait - (Goblinfawhe Uttuavx)

Director of Foreign Affairs – Chief – rcait - (Jelaalaruophevew Uttuavx)

Chief of Gringott's Guard – Chief – rcait (Tawunilraula Soytvheaunilx)

Chief of Goblin National Guard – Chief - rcait (Goblins Wulaewuop Soytvhe)

Chief of the Goblin Bureau of Investigation – Chief – rcait (Awnlilaasiwri Eolxaherui Uttuavx)

**Gringotts/Commerce**

**Domestic**

**Foreign**

**Gringotts Guard**

**National Guard (Domestic)**

**International**

Foreign Investments Chief - Eolxaherui Jvejcilx Rcait

Civil Investments Chief – Goblinfawhe Jvejcilx Rcait

Muggle Investments – Wewhusarula Jvejcilx Rcait

Department Head –

Hawevrcait

Ambassador - Vijvsidoiwlulapieteovfawhe

Grand General of the Gringott's Guard -

Gringott's Kuvvaev Rcait

Grand General of the National Guard -

Kuvvaev Rcait

Intelligence Head

Awnlilaasiwri Hawevrcait

Supervisor-

Awrcuvsi

Department Subhead –

Owheruircait

Diplomatic Team Chief –

Heajlahulrcait

Warrior General – Kuvvaev uRcait

Warrior General – Kuvvaev uRcait

Intelligence Officer –

Awnlilaasiwri Rcait

Warrior - Kuvvaev

Diplomat –

Heajlahul

Warrior Officer – Kuvvaev Ettarrui

Warrior Officer – Kuvvaev Ettarrui

Intelligence Worker –

Awnlilaasiwri Kevfrui

Accountant Manager – Rlaaiwl Huwusrui

Other – Goblin Kevfrui

Valiant Warrior- Pulaauwl Kuvvaev

Valiant Warrior- Pulaauwl Kuvvaev

Intelligence Warrior

Awnlilaasiwri Kuvvaev

Accountant -

Urreowluwl

Exalted Warrior – Imulalihe Kuvvaev

Exalted Warrior – Imulalihe Kuvvaev

Teller

Solah Sulurruirui

Drafted Warrior – Hevutlihe Kuvvaev

Drafted Warrior – Hevutlihe Kuvvaev

General Labor

Kevfrui Goblin

Aide – Uahei

Aide – Uahei

Notes – for the most part my format will be English Title – Goblin Title – Honorific (Goblin Name of Deparment) [Explanation] Each box is a different level of Authority

**CIVIL GOVERNMENT**

**MILITARY ARMS**

King – Imperiux – Your Majesty (Civil) Your Excellency (Military)

Prince - Imperoom - Your Highness (Civil) Xojvihi Rehhunilherui (Military)

Regent - Jvelirlev Venuopi [Liason between all branches and directors to the Royal Family]

Director of Commerce and Finance / Director of Gringotts– – Chief – rcait - (lvuhoi Unilhe Solah Uttavx)

Director of Domestic Affairs – – Chief – rcait - (Goblinfawhe Uttuavx)

Director of Foreign Affairs – Chief – rcait - (Jelaalaruophevew Uttuavx)

Chief of Gringott's Guard – Chief – rcait (Tawunilraula Soytvheaunilx)

Chief of Goblin National Guard – Chief - rcait (Goblins Wulaewuop Soytvhe)

Chief of the Goblin Bureau of Investigation – Chief – rcait (Awnlilaasiwri Eolxaherui Uttuavx)

**Gringotts/Commerce**

**Domestic**

**Foreign**

**Gringotts Guard**

**National Guard (Domestic)**

**International**

Foreign Investments Chief - Eolxaherui Jvejcilx Rcait

Civil Investments Chief – Goblinfawhe Jvejcilx Rcait

Muggle Investments – Wewhusarula Jvejcilx Rcait

Department Head –

Hawevrcait

Ambassador - Vijvsidoiwlulapieteovfawhe

Grand General of the Gringott's Guard -

Gringott's Kuvvaev Rcait

Grand General of the National Guard -

Kuvvaev Rcait

Intelligence Head

Awnlilaasiwri Hawevrcait

Supervisor-

Awrcuvsi

Department Subhead –

Owheruircait

Diplomatic Team Chief –

Heajlahulrcait

Warrior General – Kuvvaev uRcait

Warrior General – Kuvvaev uRcait

Intelligence Officer –

Awnlilaasiwri Rcait

Warrior - Kuvvaev

Diplomat –

Heajlahul

Warrior Officer – Kuvvaev Ettarrui

Warrior Officer – Kuvvaev Ettarrui

Intelligence Worker –

Awnlilaasiwri Kevfrui

Accountant Manager – Rlaaiwl Huwusrui

Other – Goblin Kevfrui

Valiant Warrior- Pulaauwl Kuvvaev

Valiant Warrior- Pulaauwl Kuvvaev

Intelligence Warrior

Awnlilaasiwri Kuvvaev

Accountant -

Urreowluwl

Exalted Warrior – Imulalihe Kuvvaev

Exalted Warrior – Imulalihe Kuvvaev

Teller

Solah Sulurruirui

Drafted Warrior – Hevutlihe Kuvvaev

Drafted Warrior – Hevutlihe Kuvvaev

General Labor

Kevfrui Goblin

Aide – Uahei

Aide – Uahei

Notes – for the most part my format will be English Title – Goblin Title – Honorific (Goblin Name of Deparment) [Explanation] Each box is a different level of Authority


	7. Chapter 6: Plots

_**Plots**_

**

* * *

Notes: Short chapter to hold you over I wanted to make it longer but couldn't decide on whether or not to kill Sirius so tell me whether you think Sirius should die or not, I'm kinda partial to him dying…. But maybe not.**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

_**

* * *

Harry's Quarters – Hogwarts Grounds**_

_Harry Potter sat in his quarters with his father Ragnok, while awaiting a floo call from Sirius, he had mailed a note to his Godfather when his name had come out of the goblet of fire, and was waiting for the arranged call. _

"_Harry! Are you there?"_

Harry rushed to his fireplace. "Sirius! Come on through!"

As Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Godfather to Harry Potter, came through the floo, Harry rushed to hug his godfather and led Sirius over to Ragnok, "Padfoot, meet my adoptive Father, King Ragnok, Imperiux of the Goblin Nation."

Sirius bowed, as Ragnok returned the bow, "Lord Black, it is a pleasure."

"No, Imperiux, it is mine. I am glad that Harry found someone to take care of him that could do what I cannot do due to my false imprisonment."

"Do not worry Lord Black, the Goblin Nation has many intelligence sources, and we will no doubt be able to clear you shortly." Ragnok responded, "It is the least we can do for my son's godfather."

_**Meanwhile Inside Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office**_

Albus Dumbledore was still in his office contemplating how to get Harry back under his control when the perfect plan hit him.

At that he walked over to the large floo in his office, "CORNELIUS FUDGE, MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

**Harry's Quarters**

As Dumbledore was continuing to plot against Harry, Sirius, Harry, and Ragnok were discussing new matters.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared, "My Liege, how may Twinky serve the mighty Goblin king!"

"Twinky, please retrieve a Uholail et Fawxcaj." Ragnok asked the house elf, at that the house elf blinked out of view and arrived with a amulet with the ancient rune for Friendship in diamonds laid over a large ornate seal of the Goblin Nation. Many other runes surround

the seal.

As it appeared with the house-elf Sirius gasped, "The Amulet of Friendship… I thought it was a legend. No human has worn one of these for hundreds of years!" Sirius exclaimed.

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, it names come from the goblin. These are famous as you know, and it shows that the wearer is friend of the Goblin Nation. It also records anything the amulet is in view of, including through the wearers garmet's, and can be accessed in the case of harm to the wearer. All of it's images are recorded in a massive pensive found in the deepest vaults of the Goblin Nation. Bow Lord Black." Ragnok commanded, as Sirius did just that.

"Lord Black, you are hereby known as a Friend of the Goblins. We offer our protection and nation to help you in your quest as long as you shall stay as such." At this Ragnok chained the large amulet around Sirius' neck and tucked it inside his shirt.

"Rise, Lord Black." Ragnok commanded then dropped the formalities, at that a small runic tattoo on Sirius' soldier began to vibrate and hum.

"What's that Sirius?" Harry asked.

"My Order of the Phoenix mark, a group started to combat Dumbledore during the war. Apparently Dumbledore wishes to see me in his office." Sirius replied.

"Best hurry along, Lord Black, you would not wish to displease the Headmaster, please inform us of what he wishes when you return." Ragnok responded to Sirius.

At that Sirius rushed near the Floo and screamed "Headmaster's Office – Hogwarts!"

**Minutes Before – Hogwarts Castle – Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the floor talking to Minister Fudge. "Minister Fudge, I have the perfect way to capture Sirius Black."

"Well Dumbledore, please inform me." Fudge pompously replied, believing that if he couldn't capture the fool, no one could.

"I've been talking to Black through letters telling him that I believe in his innocence. I intend to call him to my office, then come through to your office on the reason of him getting a pardon. If you could have aurors standing by, when I come through, I will perform the execution as per your orders. All your aurors must do is stun him when he comes through." Dumbledore informed the minister.

Fudge smiled, this was perfect, if somehow Black was innocent and it came to light in the future, they would blame Dumbledore for the man's death not him. "Very well, Albus, prepare it." At that the floo connection faded out and Fudge called for 12 aurors.

At the same time, Sirius was exiting the floo into Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, you called?"

"Yes, Sirius, the Minister has agreed to a pardon for you. He wants us to meet him in his office." Dumbledore responded with his trademark twinkle in his eye.

"What convinced him, Headmaster?" Sirius asked the aging Chief of the Wizengamot.

It appeared that with my own memories of peeking into your mind, it allowed him to be convinced you were innocent." Dumbledore responded with a smile.

"You used Legilimency on me?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"Only to prove your innocence my boy, only to prove your innocence." Dumbledore responded, increasing the twinkling in his eye.

"Very well, Headmaster, let's get this over with." Sirius responded with a sigh.

"After you, my boy." Dumbledore said, pointing to the floo powder above the mandle.

At that Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled out – "Minister's Office – Ministry of Magic!" as he disappeared in a blast of green flame, as he was arriving he heard nearly thirty stupefies in rapid succession.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7: Sirius' Trial

_**Sirius' Trial**_

* * *

**Notes: Okay, as to the length of my chapters, yes I keep them short, for a very good reason. You guys are getting 2-3 chapters a week, while short, that amounts to up to 5k words a week. The reasons I do this are two fold, first shorter waits for updates. Secondly, for me at least it's much easier to pump out 1-2k words then 5-10k. Lastly, tying all of my reasons together, for my own motivation and effort, its easier to stay on track and active with my stories the more I update them. For me this shows me I am making progress, which in turn makes me want to continue progress. I am very sorry for those who don't like this, but if you wish to see more effort from me, this is the best way for me to progress.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

* * *

_**Harry's Quarters – Hogwarts Grounds**_

* * *

_At that Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled out – "Minister's Office – Ministry of Magic!" as he disappeared in a blast of green flame, as he was arriving he heard nearly thirty stupefies in rapid succession._

The magic seemed to coalesce into his chest, but he was never stopped. Soon another flare flew out behind him and he spun around… "How could you Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore just looked uninterested and lazily drawled a AK at Sirius.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Hogwarts – Harry's Quarters**_

* * *

A sickly green light seemed to envelop Harry at the same time the AK hit Sirius in the Minister's office. The light seemed to pulsate around Harry as the boy levitated above the coach he has been sitting on. All that could be heard was Dumbledore's voice drawling the killing curse and Harry's screams of disgust, anger, and agony were heard all around. Soon he fell, alive but passed out as Goblins rushed into the chambers and Ragnok called for a medic.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

As Harry was suffering in pain, Sirius was being impacted by the AK, but as soon as it hit him, he found himself in a large room, with a lake made of memories it seemed.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was furios, he could not figure out how, but someone Sirius Black had escaped. This could very well ruin his plan, if Sirius was not dead, Harry had no reason to see him alone, which meant that he could not capture the insufferable brat. Dumbledore quickly flooed to his office and sat heavily in his chair.

* * *

**Harry's Quarters**

* * *

Ragnok sat heavily watching his son sleep, hoping that whatever happened to him would work itself out, as of now, it had already wrecked havoc with Harry's system. In the short amount of time since the episode, Harry had already seemed to grow by three or four years and had grown far beyond what his mixed goblin – human body should have been capable of. He now measured at around six feet tall nad had a large array of muscle he did not have when falling asleep. Watching Harry sleep was like watching someone age in front of his eyes.

"Imperiux! Lord Black has been transported to his hall of memories! The amulet worked!" one of the many goblin attendants rushed in, yelling for Ragnok.

* * *

**Harry's Dreams**

* * *

As Sirius had been hit with the AK, Harry's magic had reached through the amulet and absorbed the AK into Harry's magic.

As he fell asleep, he could not help but think, "Merlin, Please don't let me die!"

As he Harry fell asleep, he saw a white light and headed for it, everywhere else was darkness. As Harry seemed to flow to the light, he tried to fight the urge to just fall asleep, but it did not work. Soon he was awake, and a man who reminded him of Dumbledore, well the Dumbledore he thought existed before this whole situation.

:"Wh-o a-rr-e y-ou?" Harry coughed out, with every letter racking him with pain.

"I am Merlin, my heir." The man responded.

"So am I dead?" Harry asked.

"No, my son, you are not dead, though you are in the realm of the dead. Due to your magic absorbing the Avadra Kedevra, your body and magic evolved into a level not known of since the beginning of magic. Your very will control your magic, but in order for you to live through this evolution, Magic has delivered you to this realm to train. Over the next few years in this realm we will train you and it will effect your physical being."

"A few years?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, my son, four years to be exact." Merlin answered the nervous boy.

"I can't. If I stay here I will lose my magic. I have to participate in the tri-wizard tournament!" Harry exclaimed in agitation.

Merlin laughed a deep mirthful laugh, "My son, you need not worry. In your realm the four years shall last only minutes, and then you shall rest for a night and awake. But enough talk, Harry James Potter, Sleep and we shall begin tomorrow."

* * *

**Goblin Lake of Memories – Beneath Gringotts**

* * *

Ragnok had come to the lake, leaving a battalion of guards with his son. When he arrived Sirius was awake. "Lord Black, what happened?"

"Dumbledore set me up. He told me that we were going to go to the ministry to authorize my pardon. Once I arrived the aurors attempted to stun me. Then he arrived and attempted to hit me with the killing curse, but it impacted the amulet and dissipated." Sirius informed the Goblin King.

"It was absorbed by Harry somehow. He is fine but was in pain and is sleeping now." Ragnok informed Sirius.

"How is that possible, I didn't realize that was possible with the amulet?" Sirius asked.

"It normally isn't unless the person marked is a very close friend to one of the Royal Family. Luckily for you, Harry must consider you that. The Amulet has been rumored to produce this effect only one other time in history." Ragnok claimed.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Sirius asked.

"Before the Wizengamot. Harry and I have been preparing to bring the case before the Wizengamot. I was able to procure your wand from the ministry for a small fee, and Gringott's can prove that Peter Pettigrew is alive. He has made various withdrawals from his vault." Ragnok explained as he bottled Sirius' memories of the attack. Ragnok then called for one of the Goblin Delegation, "Call a meeting of the Wizengamot, inform them we have custody of Lord Black and will be moving for a trial." Ragnok ordered as the other goblin bowed and hurried off.

* * *

**Wizengamot – Later that Day**

* * *

Ragnok arrived at the Wizengamot chambers, with Sirius in manacles next to him. Both where dressed in formal robes denoting their stations and where surrounded by over 100 goblin guards.

"Hear Ye, Hear Ye, Now Introducing His Royal Highness Ragnok, Imperiux of the noble Goblin Nation, Proxy for the House of Potter."

At that Ragnok climbed into the Potter box with Sirius, Goblin guards surrounded them still. As many inside the chamber caught sight of Sirius Black, the whispers began.

"SILENCE! This body will come to order and prepare for the meeting called by the Proxy of the House of Potter and the Goblin delegation. Aurors will take the fugitive into custody immediately and proceed to process him back to Azkaban." Dumbledore shouted with a sigh.

"OBJECTION! The Goblin Nation will continue holding custody of the prisoner!" One of the goblins said as Aurors were in a staring contest with the goblin guards surrounding the King and Sirius.

"Objection overruled. The House of Potter currently has custody and is subject to Wizard law, should the House of Potter continue to harbor a fugitive, we will have no choice but to enact penalties." Dumbledore responded with a frown.

Ragnok stood, "Chief Mugwump, I personally have the prisoner and was appointed to act as proxy, this does not however mean that I am no longer the Goblin Nation. As such the Goblin Nation rightfully has custody. Furthermore, should you push this issue before matters are resolved that brough us to this meeting, the Goblin Nation and the House of Potter will have no choice but to declare our treaty null and void, as you refuse, yet again, to recognize our rights."

"Very Well, and what is the business that brought this meeting to be called?" Dumbledore asked.

"The House of Potter moves that Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black, be given a trial before this body." Ragnok motioned.

One of the Goblin Delegation stood, "Our portion of the Goblin Nation agrees and seconds the motion."

Dumbledore stood, "The motion has been made and seconded, is there any discussion?"

Amos Diggory stood, "My Lords, Ladies, distinguished guests, and other members, I do not see why this is necessary, the man has already been judged." At that he stood.

Ragnok stood, "Lord Diggory, please review your facts. Lord Black never received a trial of any sort, nor was he allowed veristarium or pensive dispositions. The only evidence you have is suspicion that Lord Black was the Potter's secret keeper and the testimony, obliviated testimony, of a few muggles saying they saw Lord Black cast a curse. The Goblin Nation and House of Potter have recently uncovered evidence to suggest that both of these were inaccurate and that Lord Black's third 'victim' is alive and well as we speak."

At this the entire Wizengamot went up in arms, yelling and shouting with each other.

"ORDER! WE WILL HAVE ORDER!" Dumbledore said, irritated that Sirius was not dead, but neither did he wish to for Sirius to implicate him. In the confusion, he attempted to, and it seemed to work, obliviate Sirius of the issue in his office. Without realizing it, Sirius' amulet, reversed the obliviate and Dumbledore no longer remembered what had happened in the Minister's office.

Fudge stood, as Dumbledore recognized the minister, "The Chair recognizes the Minister of Magic."

"Your Majesty, are you saying that Peter Pettigrew is alive? This is a preposterous; all they retrieved of his body was a finger! He is a hero of the Wizarding world! He stopped Sirius Black at the cost of his own life." Fudge blistered.

"Yes, in fact I am. Someone with his exact magical signature and blood signature have withdrawn monies from his account, furthermore we are prepared to offer testimony of multiple Goblins, both of a Pensive and Veristarium angles, that they have served the 'deceased'. In addition we have further evidence of the full innocence of Lord Black."

Crouch stood, "I move to vote on this preposterous motion."

"Department Chief Crouch, can you say that he already had his trial?" Ragnok addressed the former DMLE head.

"No, it was not necessary, I reviewed the evidence and it was determined there was enough evidence to forego a trial." Crouch responded pompously.

"Chief Crouch, how dare you. Under your laws a pureblood heir is entitled to a trial before the full Wizengamot no MATTER the crime! Are you saying you denied a pureblood of one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses one of their unalienable rights?"

"It was not needed, it was a foregone conclusion that he would be found guilty and we had too many others to try!" Crouch blustered.

Ragnok seeing that most of the purebloods where now firmly on his side spoke up, "I move that we vote now, furthermore I move that Chief Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and Chief Crouch be recused for this trial due to conflict of interest with the original case and conduct thereof on behalf of the House of Potter."

Augusta Longbottom stood, "The House of Longbottom seconds both of the motions!"

Dumbledore recognized, "Seeing as both motions have been properly made and seconded, we will vote on the first motion, then if said motion passes, we will vote on the second. Please vote on the motion to provide a trial for Sirius Orion Black, Lord Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

After the vote, the final tally turned out to be 45-28-1. Umbridge, Fudge, Crouch, and Diggory were the major opponents, whilst Dumbledore abstained from the vote.

"Now that a trial has passed, we will vote on the next matter, the matter of the Chief Warlock, Minister of Magic, and Department Head Crouch being recused due to a conflict of interest. None of these may vote for this matter, meaning that a simple majority must be achieved" Dumbledore announced.

The vote ended at 70-1-3. The only vote against the matters was Diggory.

Dumbledore again stood, "After some debate it has been decided that Department Head Crouch will be acting as Prosecutor, whilst Department Head Bones will be acting as Chief of the Wizengamot. The other recused will stand down and remain silent or be censured as of this point." At that Dumbledore stood up and proceeded to move to the gallery along with Fudge.

After this Crouch proceeded to present the same evidence that had been released to the public. When asked about the prior incantium on Sirius' wand, Crouch only said that the wand had been sold to a collector.

As the defense began Amelia began, "Who will act as Defense Counsel?"

Ragnok stood, "I will, Your Honor."

"Very Well, Your Majesty, Continue with the Defense case."

"Your honor, can you please pass around the last five Auror mission briefings, including wand reading's that Former Auror Black was involved in?" Ragnok asked.

"Very well, the Auror department will retrieve and copy these and pass them around to the Wizengamot members." Bones replied, signaling an auror.

"Very well your honor, I would like to submit the Wand of Sirius Black, sealed in evidence of the Goblin Nation, untouched on my orders until this moment for a wand scan."

"Aurors, please verify the wand is Blacks, and perform the Prior Incantum process on the wand." Bones signaled the aurors forward. Once processed the wand's last thirty-five had matched the auror reports for the last three missions Sirius had been on, save for 4 stunners.

"As you can see, Lord Black never fired any explosive spells. We now present Lord Black for testimony, under veristarium." Ragnok said, as Lord Black moved forward and sat in the seat for witnesses and a ministry potions master administered the Veristerium.

"Lord Black, what is your full legal name, former occupation, and current occupation?" Ragnok began the questioning.

"Sirius Orion Phineas Black, my former occupation is Auror, and I have no current job but am the legal Head of the House of Black." Sirius responded clearly under the affects of the potion.

"Lord Black, are you, or have you ever been a death eater, a supporter of Lord Voldemort, or in any way a dark wizard or a supporter of the dark?" Ragnok continued.

"No." Sirius responded.

"Where you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did they think you were?" Ragnok asked.

"Because I bragged about it. We wanted people to think it was me in case Voldemort looked for the secret keeper." Sirius responded.

"Did you kill the muggles?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I attempted to pursue Pettigrew and capture him once I realized he had betrayed James and Lily. When I attempted to stun him, he bombarded a gas line after chopping off his finger he transformed into his animagus form and escaped through the sewers. He was later found by Percy Weasley and stayed in his rat form until I escaped from Azkahban and attempted to capture him and prove my innocence him."

"Did you ever attempt to harm James, Lily, or Harry Potter?"

"No."

The questions continued and then Sirius presented Pensive testimony of the events in question, before the case closed. Crouch attempted to get Sirius to admit to crimes and did in fact admit to being a illegal animagus, but that was the only crime they could find Sirius guilty of.

Amelia Bones stood after all testimony had been taken, "The Wizengamot will now vote, The House of Potter's proxy will not vote in this matter, which means that seventy members will be active. The first charge for vote is 2 counts Accessory to Murder in the case of Lilly Evans Potter and James Potter."

After a vote of 0-60-10, Sirius was acquitted.

"The next charge will be 1 count support of a Dark Lord." Amelia again opened the voting.

Again the vote resulted in his acquittal.

"The next charge will be 14 counts of murder in the matter of 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

Again the vote resulted in Sirius' acquittal.

"The final charges are escape from Azkaban and Being an unregistered animagus." Again Amelia Bones opened voting.

Both were resulted in guilty votes.

After a few minutes conferring behind a silencing ward, Bones dropped the ward and spoke up. "After consideration by the remainder of the Wizengamot the following sentence is given. The charge of Escape of Azkaban will be pardoned due to extenuating circumstances. In the matter of being a illegal animagus, you are hereby ordered to pay 50,000 galleons. However the Ministry is ordered to pay 97,500 for 13 years of employment that the ministry denied the defendant. The Ministry is also ordered to pay 1,000,000 galleons for false imprisonment and Director Crouch is ordered to pay 50,000 Galleons to the ministry as punishment for withholding trial. This will cover the payment for being an illegal animagus.

"In addition the ministry is ordered to accept Sirius Black back into his rank as Auror Captain and to provide for retraining as needed. The Defendant will be allowed 2 months paid leave to recover from his ordeal, and then be allowed back.

"This ends this session of the Wizengamot." Amelia bones finished, dismissing the session.

At that Sirius whooped and hugged Ragnok, exiting the office.

**

* * *

AN: Next chapter is Harry's training.**


	9. Chapter 8: Awakening of the Grey Lord

_**The Awakening of a Grey Lord**_

**

* * *

Notes: Don't worry, Dumbles will get his. Remember right now he doesn't remember it, he obliviated himself**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

**

* * *

Harry's Dreams**

* * *

Harry awoke from his dream and was promptly issued a schedule for classes, and followed it for the next five years in the realm of the dead.

Every morning Harry would wake up at 6 am and train for an hour and a half under multiple people. Throughout the week he would spend classes between multiple people. Throughout the week he would spend eight hours in Ancient Magic and Arithamacy. He would spend six hours in Ancient Runes, Politics, Potions, Transfigurations, Warding, and Wizard Law and History. He would spend four hours in Charms, DADA, Dark Arts, and Sorcery. He would also spend three hours in Animagus and Elemental studies. He would spend two and a half hours in Blood Arts, Intent Based Magic, and Mind Arts. Finally he had an hour and a half a week in divination.

His classes were taught by the founders, Merlin, and his parents. Transfiguration, Warding, and DADA were taught by Godric Gryffindor. Politics and Wizarding Law and History were taught by Helga Hufflepuff. His father taught him Animagus studies while his Mother taught him charms. Merlin himself taught Ancient Magic, Sorcery, Elemental studies, and Blood Arts. While Rowena Ravenclaw taught him Arithamacy, Ancient Runes, and Divination. Finally Salazar Slytherin taught him Dark Arts and Potions. Various people taught him different skills in his physical training.

The whole five year period seemed to pass in a blur. When not in training, Harry spent his time sleeping, eating, studying, or just hanging out with his family. One of the major things he had been able to tell from his parents where that they were very proud of him, and accepted his new father.

Often he would also have long discussions on the morality of the "Dark Arts" and whether they were evil, misunderstood, or it was only the intent behind them.

**

* * *

Hogwarts – Divination Classroom**

* * *

Sybil Trelawney was sitting in her classroom, teaching a group of students that included Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, when she blanked out. In an eerie voice she began speaking…

**The One who has defied the Dark Lord thrice is approaching**

**The One who has united is approaching**

**The One who is fated to defeat the Dark Lord or Die is approaching**

**He will unite the World against evil using all means**

**Hark! The awakening of the Gray Lord approaches!**

**Sheathed in Nobility**

**Sheathed in Light**

**Sheathed in Right**

**Hark! The awakening of the Gray Lord approaches!**

**He has found the powers the Dark Lord knows not**

**Trained by those of noble birth**

**Trained by those stolen**

**The Defeat of Evil draws nigh**

**Light and Dark shall die, for neither can survive the Gray of Truth**

**All who fear truth and Justice beware**

**THE GRAY LORD APPROACHES…**

**The One who has defied the Dark Lord thrice is approaching!**

Instantly a copy of this prophecy was deposited in the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry of Magic and The Hall of Prophecy of the Goblin Nation. News of this prophecy soon traveled from the Divination classroom, to the other students, to the teachers, and to the parents by owl. News of this soon reached and troubled Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, and Voldemort equally.

**

* * *

Harry's Dreams**

* * *

Soon it was the night before he was to leave and return to his now enhanced and aged body in the living realm, and his nineteenth birthday had just passed. Once again he was slowly falling asleep after pondering all that had gone on with his parents. He had come to realize his parents were proud of him and felt a deep abiding love for them. He had also come to realize that Dark Magic really didn't exist as the world defined it, rather that all magic could be dark or light, dependent on use and intent. He had learned how to use magic in a way that he needed no incantation or verbal cue. He had learned to craft his own wands and staffs, dependent on use. These were only some of the various skills he had learned. These were the last thoughts he had before his head hit his dream pillow and he fell into a peaceful and rest filled sleep.

**

* * *

Hogwarts Ground – Goblin National Academy Delegation Quarters**

* * *

Sirius, Remus, and Ragnok were all sitting around Harry's bed. They had taken turns sleeping throughout the evening after the Wizengamot and night until this morning, now they were all awake staring at the aged body of Harry. In about five hours Harry had seemed to age five years, you could still clearly tell that Harry had Goblin Blood in him, his ears where a bit pointy, his nose elongated, and skin was a waxy tan. However he now measured about six foot two, and weighed a good 220 pounds, he was chiseled in a way most would be very envious of, and his hair had grown to about the middle of his back. Sirius had tied it into a ponytail as Ragnok paced.

"Your Majesty a new prophecy has been recorded that relates to the Goblins!" An attendant rushed in as Harry was beginning to stir.

Ragnok shushed the attendant and rushed to be near Harry. "Harry, my son, Lightningbrow, can you hear me?"

"Father?" Harry said, still trying to clear his eyes of the bright light.

"Yes, my son. Sirius and Remus are here now." Ragnok responded.

"Father…. I love you. Thank you for adopting me." Harry said, quickly rising and hugging his father. "Sirius, Remus, Mum and Da say Hi, and they miss you. Da says your getting too…. serious, and need to pull some more pranks." Harry informed the two remaining marauders.

Sirius eyed Remus with a look that clearly asked if Harry had gone around the bend.

Remus spoke up, "Harry, what do you mean?"

"Mmn… Get me something to eat and I'll tell you." Harry said with a puppy dog eyes for Sirius.

"Don't you bring out the big guns on me Harry James Lightningbrow Potter!" Sirius exclaimed as he quickly rushed from the room to bring Harry some food.

As Harry ate he explained everything that occurred and brought his family up to speed on the matters he had learned.

Soon the Goblin Attendant grew impatient, "My Liege, My Prince, I have a prophecy you need to here, I am convinced it has to do with Your Highness."

Harry looked semi-intrigued, "What is it?"

At the Goblin attendant turned and brought forth the orb that contained the prophecy. After listening to it, all were on agreement that it likely referred to him.

Then Ragnok coughed, "Lightningbrow, we know what caused your collapse."

"Somehow I absorbed a killing curse, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The Amulet… Sirius was tricked into believing he had achieved his pardon and went with Dumbledore to the Minister's office. When he arrived aurors loyal to Minister Fudge attempted to stun Sirius, and once Dumbledore followed, he attempted to execute your godfather." Ragnok explained, awaiting the explosion that would be Mt. Harry.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: The Gray Lord's Birth

_**The Gray Lord's Birth**_

**

* * *

Notes: Many have asked about pairing in this story, I have decided to do a Harry/Multi story based upon a concept I read in another story. I highly recommend "The Accidental Bond" to anyone who wishes to read a good WIP, and fully give credit to that story for this idea. The "****Praedia Bellica" was inspired by Harry Potter and the Witches Secret, another very good read.**

**For the purposes of my story, Voldemort only created two horcruxes, the diary and the one in Harry, which he is aware of and will affect the story greatly towards the end. **

**Beginning after this chapter, my story will largely revolve around a plot point introduced in this section, and the tournament, most of the political side has passed until the new plot point is comes to a boil. See if you can identify what this plot point it is, fifteen points to the house of your choice to those who get it right and leave their guess in a review. I will continue to ask questions to see if you can point out different things I will attempt to hide in my story throughout to make this interesting and see which house wins the house cup at the end of my story :p**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Pothead…. Erm… Potter. **

**

* * *

Mount Harry**

Sure enough, Ragnok was not to be disappointed. "This is the final straw! The 'Lord of Light' has gone too far. I will be visiting Hogwarts at dinner and asking her aid in capturing the fool who would go against the Goblin Nation. Father if you could please prepare the evidence on all the crimes we have against Mr. Dumbledore, I will calling a Wizengamot meeting for tonight at 1900." At that Harry stormed from the room, relaying through his Potter ring the meeting of the Wizengamot and the fact it was to charge a member of Society of multiple crimes.

**

* * *

Dinner Time – Hogwarts Grand Hall**

As Harry stepped into the Hall, the Great Hall went quiet. He walked up to the Head Table, conversing with Hogwarts the entire time. As he approached, a large dome of light surrounded the Headmaster and magical chains surrounded the Headmaster, as they did Harry shot a quick disarming hex, taking possession of Dumbledore's Wand. At that time, due to the fact he had bested Dumbledore in combat and satisfied magic that Harry was more in power than Dumbledore, he cast the Praedia Bellica, a spell that once an opponent is defeated in combat, will take control of all titles, monies, properties, and family and make the caster the Head of that Family by right of conquest.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS !" Dumbledore spoke up as other teachers echoed his sentiments and the students began whispering.

"SILENCIO!" Harry shouted, silencing all but himself and the other goblins who followed him in.

"Albus Dumbledore, in my power as Lord Potter, you are hereby charged with attempted murder, use of an unforgivable, attempted oblivation of a Wizengamot member, theft from a Heir of an ancient and noble house, grand theft, and embezzlement.

"As Prince of the Goblin Nation, you are hereby charged with Attempted Murder of a Friend of the Goblins, lying to the Goblin Nation, and attempting to incite a war.

"And Finally as Lord Slytherin by conquest and Lord Gryffindor, due to these charges you are hereby on leave without pay from your headmaster position until such a time as the Wizengamot and Goblin nation can hear these charges. Professor McGonagall, you are hereby acting Headmistress until such a time as Mr. Dumbledore's legal troubles come to an end."

At that Harry exited the great hall ending the silencio as he exited and his goblin guards carried Dumbledore out of the hall.

As they exited, Harry portkeyed to the Ministry and was met by Sirius, Remus, and Ragnok.

**

* * *

Wizengamot Chambers – 1700 GMT**

Harry had arrived quite early along with Ragnok, the Goblin Delegation, and Sirius.

As the Wizengamot slowly came to order Minister Fudge stood, "This meeting, called by Lord Potter has been called to order. As the Chief of Wizengamot is missing, I would like to…"

At that Harry stood.

"Erm… Yes, the Ministry recognizes Lord Potter." The minister pompously intoned.

"Minister, the Ministry will need to appoint a Acting Chief until the conclusion of this meeting upon which a formal vote need be taken for a new chief." At that Harry sat down.

"And why is this Lord Potter?"

Again Harry stood, "Minister, please use my correct title and I may answer your question."

"Your correct title in these chambers is Lord Potter, as your other Lordships do not hold a seat any longer." Fudge pompously pointed out.

"Yes, though if you looked at the self-updating roster available in each of our seats, and on my personal box as well, you'll realize that I am also the Head of the Dumbledore family, and therefore Lord Potter-Dumbledore. This is the first reason that Albus Dumbledore may no longer act as Chief. I hereby formally eject Albus Dumbledore from the Dumbledore Family and declare him fugitive of the family. I also formally re-accept fully Aberforth Dumbledore into the family and make him my magical heir of the Dumbledore name.

"The second reason is why this meeting is called is connected to this but before I continue I hereby appoint Lady Amelia Bones as Proxy for the Dumbledore and Potter votes as I will be acting as prosecutor for the following trial. I ask that the ministry appoint Madam Bones as acting chief for the purposes of this trial."

"So mote it be, please begin the trial as Convening Authority and Prosecutor Lord Potter-Dumbledore." Minister Fudge stated as Madam Bones took the Chief's chair.

At that a royal goblin guard brought in Dumbledore and chained him to the defendant's seat, at this the Wizengamot was shocked and Lady Bones spoke up.

"Lord Potter, please tell me this is a joke, your charging our former chief with a crime? As I understand it Albus Dumbledore… excuse me Albus No-Name is considered a leader of the light."

"Yes, Chief Bones, however evidence has come to light largely by the Goblin Nation that Albus has committed multiple crimes. Due to the charges I intend to charge him with, the Goblin Nation has allowed me to present formal charges they wished to charge him with in these chambers for your judgment. May I proceed?" Harry asked formally.

"Very well, however this had better not be a joke or publicity event. Furthermore the defendant needs to be advised he is able to contact a defense lawyer should he wish. Mr. No-Name, do you so wish?" Bones addressed a fuming and silent Albus.

"Lady Bones, I demand proper respect, I am the Chief of this body and my name is Albus Dumbledore, use it! Furthermore I will defend myself from this overindulged whelp."

"Albus, you have formally lost your headship and been ejected from the Dumbledore family, you no longer have access to that name. Your self-defense is noted, present your case Lord Potter-Dumbledore." Bones intoned formally.

Harry began, "Ladies and Lords, Gentlemen and Gentle ladies, thank you for your time. Evidence has come to light, and will prove by financial records that will be given along with supporting evidence by the Goblin delegation during the deliberation phase that Albus No-Name has stolen from the House of Potter and embezzled from Hogwarts. These are two of the charges. Furthermore the third charge is that Mr. No-Name ignored the will of the last Lord and Lady of the house of Potter. Again this will be presented during deliberations.

"The next major charge is that Mr. No-Name also cast an unforgivable curse and attempted to Murder a Lord of the Wizengamot, Lord Black, Pensive Testimony from both Lord Black, and the Amulet of Friendship of the Goblins will be presented during deliberations. Furthermore the defendant is charged with Attempting to Oblivate a member of this body, and again pensive testimony will be presented along with the fact that should a healer examine Mr. No-Name they will realize that the curse rebounded unto the caster which is why he will attempt to plead innocent of this charge. Furthermore Minister Fudge was present, but was under the assumption Lord Black was guilty and this was an acceptable punishment, we do not intend to charge Minister Fudge with these charges but he may testify during deliberations

"The final charge is that in attacking Lord Black, Mr. No-Name attempted to incite a goblin rebellion and break our treaty with them, leaving Azkahaban in the hands of the Goblins. The Goblins have assured me that should Mr. No-Name not be found guilty they will close Gringotts and assess the penalties of said treaty.

"The Prosecution rests."

Amelia Bones spoke up, "Albus No-Name, how do you plead to these charges and the evidence thereof?"

"The evidence is fabricated, they are only protecting their prince."

Amelia stood, "Your Majesty, King Ragnok, would you be willing to take a goblin oath on your magic that the evidence the Goblins will provide will be original evidence that is one hundred percent truthful?"

"Yes, Chief Bones." At that Ragnok did so and then cast the goblin equivalent of a stunner at Harry who took the stunner and had to be enervated by another goblin near him.

"Anything further to say Mr. No-Name?" Bones replied with a frown.

"Yes, the first three were when I was acting as his magical guardian, and therefore within my rights. The Hogwarts charge is not true, it was a raise in salary for all teachers.

"Lastly, I was acting under my authority in all other matters, and therefore if they did occur I was within my rights." Albus finished in a huff.

At this the Wizengamot appeared behind a silencing ward they conferred for about an hour with Albus sending scathing looks at Harry. Only Harry, Albus, and Fudge remained outside the ward.

"You… brat! After all I have done for you, you strip me of my family, my name and my title! How dare you!" Albus spoke against Harry.

"What have you done for me, Mr. No-Name? You placed me with relatives who abused me, you stole from me, you attempted to murder Sirius, all so that you could control me. Was it worth it?"

"It was for the greater good!" Albus shouted.

Just then the silencing ward fell. Both Albus and Harry silenced and waited with baited breath.

Amelia spoke up, "After reviewing the evidence of this case, the Wizengamot's judgment is thus. Cornelius Fudge, you are hereby removed from your position for not stopping Mr. No-name after he perpetrated his crimes.

"Albus No-Name, you are hereby stripped of all honors, titles, and positions left to you after the pradsentenced to death by the veil. Aurors remove the defendant and former Minister. We will meet tomorrow for the matter of electing a new minister and Chief of this body."

At that Albus screamed in rage and attempted to break free from his bounds as Fudge huffed and stormed out. Aurors soon surrounded Albus and places magical restraints on him and hauled him deep into the ministry where Albus No-Name was sent through the veil of death and into the bowels of hell.

And so passed Albus No-name, formerly known as Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, Defeater of the Dark Lord, former Order of Merlin First class Winner, former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation, and Dark Lord in his own right.

**

* * *

Hogwarts - Great Hall**

At that moment Sybil Trelawney, sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts again went into a daze and in front of everyone again began to spoke.

**Oh, how the mighty have fallen!**

**Thus ends the reign of the Light Lord, a Dark Lord in all aspects!**

**Thus begins the reign of the Dark Lord**

**Short shall it be for the Grey Lord shall receive power**

**The Grey Lord has been birthed by tribulation and hardship**

**Trained by those who founded**

**Unite, the Grey Lord shall, muggle and wizard alike  
**

**Power descends from the rightful Ruler of Britain unto the Grey Lord**

**Birthed is the Grey Lord!**


	11. Chapter 10: Learning and Teaching

**Learning and Teaching**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own him, JKR I am not.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, so we will begin to get more into tasks and bonding after the next few chapters I do believe and less into politics, though they will play a large part later in the chapter. I am highly surprised no one picked up in the hidden information, so I will continue the contest from before, 20 points to every person who can find the major plot information. (NOTE: It is not just the uniting muggles/magical but another line in the prophecy) Below is the prophesy and it is hinted in this.**

**Oh, how the mighty have fallen!**

**Thus ends the reign of the Light Lord, a Dark Lord in all aspects!**

**Thus begins the reign of the Dark Lord**

**Short shall it be for the Grey Lord shall receive power**

**The Grey Lord has been birthed by tribulation and hardship**

**Trained by those who founded**

**Unite, the grey lord shall, muggle and wizard**

**Power descends from the rightful Ruler of Britain unto the Grey Lord**

**Birthed is the Grey Lord!**

**

* * *

**

**Hogwarts – Two Weeks Later**

Headmistress McGonagall was currently in her office after being appointed as Headmistress by the Board of Governors and with Harry's blessing. Many changes had been wrought by the after trial debriefing done on Albus Dumbledore, due to testimony provided under veristarium Albus Dumbledore had admitted to many ploys and information he had. Much of this information went to Harry as it revolved around him and the old prophecy under which he born. However the entire story of Professor Moody being an imposter but not knowing who had resulted in the capture and trial under veristarium of the imposter auror. The fallout from this was widespread.

Barty Crouch Jr., the imposter Moody, had revealed where the grizzled ex-auror was being kept, had also testified before witnesses of Voldemort's attempt to be reborn, and had resulted in the probation of Minister Fudge for accepting bribes, the imprisonment of his father for aiding a fugitive, and his own self being placed in prison again. In addition the innocence of Sirius Black had been proven once again which placed public opinion against Minister Fudge for his incompetence.

Now she not only had to find a new Transfiguration Teacher to replace her but a new defense teacher. She had noticed the remarkable progress of one of her favorite students before he had taken his Newt's and Owl's last Week. Harry Potter had passed all of them with flying colors. This only confused him more because Ministry records recorded the boy as being nineteen and the story he provided to explain this was extraordinary, even though when doubted he had resulted to taking veristarium on the matter with his solicitor present.

Soon two people appeared at the door to chambers, "Enter!"

Harry Potter and Sirius Black entered her chambers and she motioned for them to sit. "Tea, gentlemen?" The Headmistress asked them.

"No, thank you, Ma'am." Both answered almost in unison.

"Gentlemen, I have issues I need to discuss with you both. First I want to start with my more… innocent news." At that McGonagall pulled out three envelopes and handed them to the boy… no man.

Harry took the letters; all emblazoned with the seal of the Ministry of magic and opened them.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) Exams taken at the British Ministry of Magic. The scoring is as follows:_

_PASS GRADES (% needed)_

_FAIL GRADES (% needed)_

_Highest_

_O – Outstanding- (93%)_

_P – Poor (60%)_

_Midline_

_E - Exceeds Expectation (82%)_

_D – Dreadful (40%)_

_Lowest_

_A – Acceptable (70%)_

_T – Troll (0%)_

_Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical  
scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the  
Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the  
Practical portion of the exam. In addition the third score shows your percentile._

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_School: Goblin National Academy_

_Class_

_Theory_

_Practical_

_Overall %_

_Owls_

_Ancient Runes_

_O_

_X_

_97 - O_

_1_

_Arithamacy_

_O_

_X_

_99 – O_

_2_

_Astronomy_

_O_

_E_

_95.5 - O_

_1_

_Charms_

_OO_

_OO_

_100* - OO_

_2_

_DADA_

_OO_

_OO_

_120** - OO_

_3_

_Divination_

_O_

_D_

_68 - P_

_0_

_History of Magic_

_E_

_E_

_84 - E_

_1_

_Muggle Studies_

_OO_

_OO_

_120 ***- OO_

_3_

_Potions_

_O_

_OO_

_100* - OO_

_2_

_Transfiguration_

_E_

_O_

_93- O_

_1_

_An asterisk marks a place where tester gave student extra credit, full remarks can be retrieved by returning this owl with a request_

_Two Asterisks mark highest score in history of tests, and receive a bonus owl._

_Three Asterisks mark both of these conditions_

_TOTAL 15 OWL's_

_Sincerely,  
Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board_

Harry was stunned, he had achieved fifteen owls, with his only fail due to the practical portion of Divination not surprising as Merlin and the Founders had told him that he was not a seer, and the questions they asked on the practical where outlandish to the extreme, Still this was an amazing achievement and he was stunned. He then opened the next parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Below are the results you earned on your recently completed Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs) Exams taken at the British Ministry of Magic. The scoring is as follows:_

_PASS GRADES (% needed)_

_FAIL GRADES (% needed)_

_Highest_

_O – Outstanding- (93%)_

_P – Poor (60%)_

_Midline_

_E - Exceeds Expectation (82%)_

_D – Dreadful (40%)_

_Lowest_

_A – Acceptable (70%)_

_T – Troll (0%)_

_Where applicable, your results have been broken down into Theory and Practical  
scores. In these instances the first score will reflect you performance on the  
Theory portion of the exam and the second will reflect you performance in the  
Practical portion of the exam. In addition the third score shows your percentile._

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_School: Goblin National Academy_

_Class_

_Theory_

_Practical_

_Overall %_

_NEWTs_

_Ancient Runes_

_O_

_X_

_93 - O_

_1_

_Arithamacy_

_O_

_X_

_94 – O_

_1_

_Astronomy_

_O_

_O_

_97.5 - O_

_1_

_Charms_

_OO_

_OO_

_100* - OO_

_2_

_DADA_

_OO_

_OO_

_130** - OO_

_3_

_Divination_

_O_

_D_

_ 69.3- P_

_0_

_History of Magic_

_P_

_X_

_69.7 – P_

_0_

_Muggle Studies_

_OO_

_OO_

_110 ***- OO_

_3_

_Potions_

_O_

_OO_

_102* - OO_

_2_

_Transfiguration_

_E_

_E_

_92.8- E_

_1_

_An asterisk marks a place where tester gave student extra credit, full remarks can be retrieved by returning this owl with a request_

_Two Asterisks mark highest score in history of tests, and receive a bonus NEWT._

_Three Asterisks mark both of these conditions_

_TOTAL 14 NEWT's_

_Sincerely,  
Griselda Marchbanks,  
Chairwitch, Wizarding Examination Board_

Again Harry was not surprised that he did this well, but was surprised he had failed the History of Magic NEWT by less one point, but again this was not a huge shock as he had had no further education then his normal on History besides Law and Political history.

Then he opened the third message…

_Dear Lord Harry James Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic has received your registration of your Animagus forms and physical age. This is to confirm these matters are acknowledged and recorded by the Ministry of Magic. _

_Whilst being a multiple animagus is difficult and rare, we urge you to register any other forms you may possess if this applies to you as if you are caught in a separate form; you will still be fined for being an illegal animagus. _

_Below is a copy of the information pertaining to you that is available from us._

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: Unknown (Heritage tests list all of the following Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, or Lilly Potter [nee Evans])_

_Father: Unknown (Heritage tests list all of the following Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Ragnok – King of Goblin Nation, and James Potter)_

_Date of Birth: July 31st (Year undeterminable by testing)_

_Magical Age: 20_

_Physical Age: 19_

_Legal Status: Adult (Emancipated minor but due to physical and magical age he is to be considered a full adult)_

_Blood Status: Pureblood (Previously a half-blood, then half-breed, now with various adoption rituals blood status is unknown, all known spells record PUREBLOOD with long lost tints of other blood)_

_Animagus Form(s): Wolf_

_Lordships: Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin (by conquest), Dumbledore (by conquest), Potter_

_Wizengamot Seats: 2_

_OWLS: 15_

_ NEWTs: 14_

_Previous Crimes: 1 (one) warning for underage magic use_

_Sincerely,_

_Percival Weasley_

_Secretary for the Minister of Magic_

Harry was not surprised by this, other than that the Ministry now considered him Pureblood, even though he knew that the Goblin Blood would win out as he aged. The neat thing about one of his many abilities was that once he had touched an animal or creature, he could become that creature or animal, this was made possible through a very old spell that the founders and Merlin had cast onto him. In many ways he was a multiple animagus, but more. During his time with the founders, he had been able to "acquire" many different forms

Soon Harry's thinking was interrupted by McGonagall clearing her throat. "Now onto my next chapter of business. As you both are aware, I am in need of two teachers, one to replace the imposter Moody that Albus allowed to be in this place, and another to teach my class. We will also need a new Head of Gryffindor."

Harry looked at the Headmistress with a sense of confusion, "Ma'am, should I leave? This doesn't seem to affect me?"

"Harry, I dare say I hope that it affects you." McGonagall chuckled.

"I mean, I know it may affect some of my class work when I choose to participate in the castle, even if I don't need it, but due to the rules I must be in A school to participate I am taking Goblin Magic at my quarters. But I don't see why you need me to be here." Harry commented.

"Patience, Lord Potter, you will learn why I have you here. Now where was I before I curiosity of the young interrupted me? Ahh yes, as I said, I need two new teachers. Seeing as how both of you achieved the highest score in your class, and in some cases your career on the exams that mattered, I was hoping I could convince you to take positions at the school." Minerva smiled.

Harry was shocked… he thought that getting high OWL scores was a major deal, this blew that out of the water. "Headmistress, I am honored, but don't you think I may have some trouble with those who were in my year?"

"Harry, you inspire your house and others. I believe you may have some trouble but I do not see this as a major problem and would encourage you if it became a problem to use the points and detentions systems for discipline." Minerva smiled.

"Allow me to guess which positions you wish for us to take, Madam. Your wish is for Sirius to take the new transfigurations opening whilst being Head of Gryffindor House, and for me to take the Defense against the Dark Arts classes?" Harry guessed.

"HEAVENS NO! Sirius Black as a Head of House? His house would be getting points for playing… pranks… on the Slytherins! I want you to be Gryffindor Head of House, Harry." Minerva spoke up.

"WHAT? Are you mad! I went to school with many of these people!" Harry practically shouted out in his surprise.

Minerva only chuckled, "No, Harry, I assure you I am quite sane. Now what you have exposed in Fudge and Albus lends respect to your name. Most of those within these halls will respect you, and I know you will do your best to uphold and respect the power you have. All within these halls have grown respectful of your maturity of late, even Severus."

Harry stared at her in shock, "Are you serious, Ma'am?"

"No, I am. Come on, just say yes and get it over with, oh Godson of mine." Serious quipped.

"Only if Sirius takes the other position!" Harry said.

"Oh no. If I take this job I have to be…. Respectable. UH ah, isn't gonna happen!" Sirius said with a look of dread.

" I bet you 100 galleons you won't last three weeks, Padfoot." Harry said, knowing this would get the playful animagus' pride going.

"Fine, you have a deal, I'll take your bet and bet you I'll last the year out!" Sirius retorted.

Minerva interrupted, "Great. Then I see that I have two new teachers, please be ready in the atrium near the great hall to be introduced tomorrow."

At that both of them left thanking the aged witch for the opportunity.

**Hogwarts – Atrium – Next Morning**

* * *

Both Sirius and Harry were sitting in the atrium awful early. Sirius was nursing a nice hot cup of coffee while both were reading the Daily Prophet.

_Harry Potter – Pureblood Genius_

_-Rita Skeeter, Correspondent_

_As news continues to reach us based on the Boy-Who-Lived, we are continuing to be in awe of the young man's accomplishments. This young man, Lord Harry James Potter-Dumbledore, who just a couple of weeks ago was stunned speechless and forced to defend his honor with a magical youth when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, continues to astound us. As many of the loyal readers of the Daily Prophet would know, this man has trained with Merlin and the Founders, a claim he was forced to defend under veristarium. After this experience the now 19 year old boy, who aged 5 years during this magical training, legally combated and beat the Dark Lord Albus No-Name (Formerly Dumbledore), self-proclaimed leader of the light. _

_As many of you will have read, this young man's life has been full of tragedy, heartbreak, and confusion due to the manipulations of the man we all thought was the leader of light, but was in fact a Dark Lord in hiding. However the young man, who happens to be number one on both Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly's "Most Eligible Bachelor" and "Most Shaggable Male" lists, continues to persevere and beat all odds._

_Last week the young man both registered as an animagus and took both his OWLs and NEWTs. We now bring you news that is shocking. As few know, the Animagus test involves heritage testing, and aging tests to prove claims on applications. The tests shocked this reporter who was able to get a hold of the young man's permanent record. Not only is Lord Potter-Dumbledore NOT a half-breed as claimed, even though he did go through adoption rituals with the Goblin King, he is in fact a pureblood. Blood testing proves that the Lord Potter-Dumbledore has some foreign blood, but it is consistent with a tenth generation pureblood. When contacting the Goblin Nation, they commented that "Blood matters little to us, we are assured of our rituals and that Prince LightningBrow [Lord Potter's Goblin Name]"_

_Furthermore this reporter learned that heritage test list three people as Lord Potter's mother, and five as his father. The only logical speculation is that Lord Potter-Dumbledore undertook additional adoption rituals whilst undergoing training. By testing Lord Potter-Dumbledore's birthday is undeterminable, his mother(s) are Lily Potter (nee Evans, a muggleborn witch), Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. According to testing his fathers are James Potter, Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation._

_If this is not making the single witches salivate enough, not only is Harry Potter a rich, lorded, magically strong, and pureblooded individual, but he is also a borderline genius. This reporter was able to get a hold of his OWL and NEWT scores. Lord Potter-Dumbledore scored fifteen owls and fourteen NEWTs. The only OWL he failed was Divination, due to practical testing. On his newts he failed History of Magic and Divination, again due to practical aspects. On both his OWLs and NEWTs, Lord Potter received the highest recorded score in DADA and Muggle Studies, and received extra credit in both Charms, for use of the Visibility (Great Hall of Hogwarts) charm, and in DADA for exhibiting ancient and rare magic and the Patronus charm. All told on Lord Potter's OWLs and Newt's he received four double Outstandings, awarded for a perfect or higher scores, he also received four Outstandings, one Poor. and one Excellent. On Lord Potter's NEWTs he received four Double Outstandings, three Outstandings, one Excellent, and two poor's._

_When asked for comment via owl, Lord Potter only responded that he will "continue to do graduate work at the Goblin National Academy until I am finished with this tournament, and then continue to fight evil, possibly by becoming an auror."_

_There you have it ladies, a hard-working, intelligent, strong, pure-blooded, man to sink your teeth into. _

_Eat him up women._

Harry stared at the paper, astonished that not only was the front page news about him, but it was basically a dating piece. This was ridiculous!

Sirius saw Harry's look and laughed, "Is my poor young harrikins going to faint from all the girls?"

Before Harry could respond, Minerva sent her patronus in to warn them that she was introducing them.

**Great Hall – Hogwarts – Minutes Earlier**

All of Hogwarts, Beuxbottoms, and Durmstrang sat in the Great Hall. Hogwarts was required so that they could be introduced to the new teachers, the other schools delegations were there to see who their new teachers would be if they chose to come to class in the castle. Minerva leaned over to Severus and spoke, "Severus, I believe you can do well teaching here, however I will not shelter you if you intend to abuse these children as you have in the past. Either you continue spying if and when Voldemort returns and quit now, or you continue, and if something should happen, we will provide sanctuary. Your test begins with these new teachers, who I guarantee part of you detests one or both of them, however you will need to work past this unfounded hatred, and anger at the other and work with them. Should you do well, the deputy position would be yours next year."

At that she stood, tinkled on her glass and caught the attention of the school, "As I am well aware you folks are in the midst of discussing today's news, however I wish to give you some more, and today it is good news. I need to announce some staff changes Professor Flitwick has agreed to be Deputy Headmaster for this year only, so if you need to appeal a decision of a staff member, please see him.

Secondly I would like to introduce your new transfiguration teacher, Professor Sirius Black. Next on the list is your professor of DADA, with the highest ever score on both his OWL and NEWTs, and the new Head of Gryffindor, Professor Harry Potter. His Class will not be known as Defense Against Magic class."

Gryffindor was clapping loudly as Severus frowned and Slytherin looked mutinous. As the clapping died down, Ron Weasley stood, "If that brat is going to be teaching, then I'm leaving. There is no way all that is told is true, he is a lying cheating whelp who used a aging potion!"

Harry stood, "Mr. Weasley, if this is your wish, nothing says you cannot leave, though I assure you what I tell you is the truth. 20 points for disrespect of not one, but two professors."

Severus smirked at that, though he remained quiet.

"Professor Snape, you have to see this as a move by the ignorant brat!" Ron whined.

"Mr. Weasley, I have interrogated the professor under veristarium and know for a fact that what he says is the truth, unless you can say that my potions were flawed?" Snape said with a tinge of malice to his words.

"No… No sir!" Ron said, sitting and quieting.

"Very well, everyone on to your lessons!" Minerva said, sighing at her wayward students

** Later that Day - Defense Classroom**

Harry was waiting in his class for the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins. As they began to pile in, he noticed only two people missing, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

"Let us begin, as you know this is Defense Against Magic, and my goal is teach you to be able to defend yourself against all magic, not just against the Dark Arts. Let me be clear, light or dark magic does not matter, it is the intent of the caster. If the caster uses light arts to kill or injure needlessly, he is as dark as the Dark Lord. And if a caster uses Dark Arts to heal or help others, they are as light as can be."

Seeing Hermione's hand up he called on her, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"If this is the case why are practicing Dark Arts so bad?"

"For two reasons, the majority of the Dark Arts is designed to hurt others is the first, and the second is due to the dangerous addictiveness younger wizards feel in the…."

At that both Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy walked in. "Welcome Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you both have detention with me tonight at eight pm. I assure you, you do not want to be late. Now can either of you tell me an example of the Dark Arts being used in a light manner?"

"What? Dark Arts are evil, there is no good use of them! Your going Dark, I knew it!" Ron spoke up.

Draco however looked thoughtful and raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"A common use is using the dark cutting curse to let other dark curses bleed from the victim and then closing the wound. This clears all harmful commodities from the blood." Malfoy spoke up.

"Very Good, 20 points to Slytherin. And ten points from Gryffindor for the obvious lack of respect. Moving on." At that Harry reiterated what he had been saying from earlier and moved on.

"Let me be very blunt, the second reason why Dark Arts are controlled or forbidden is the fact that many young wizards are not strong enough to resist the addiction present in Dark Arts. This causes the witch or wizard to lose themselves in the embrace of the Dark Arts, turning Dark, unable to use other spells and controlling them, this is the initial reason that the Dark Arts were banned, and there is still laws on the books that state if a witch or wizard is strong enough, and accompanied by another experienced witch or wizard they can get a waiver to practice the Dark Arts. In fact I have this waiver as a teacher due to my unique training.

"However let me be clear, we will NOT be practicing the Dark Arts in this classroom, if you wish to learn the minor arts, you may come to me and I will evaluate your progress, if I feel you can handle the stress, then and only then, will I allow you to go to the ministry and seek the waiver.

"Moving on, I want an example of how a light spell can be turned Dark." Harry saw multiple hand's raised and waited to call on someone, "Mr. Weasley?"

"There is no light spell that can be turned Dark. And Dark spells cannot be turned light either, this is a load of rubbish! You're a lying dark lord!" Ron spouted with anger.

"Mr. Weasley, do you not listen. And the correct term would be grey, not dark. Furthermore due to your narrow mind, you are excused from this class until you apologize to myself for your actions today, and to your classmates for your disruptive attitude, until then you will fail your class. Do be warned if you fail this class you will have to repeat the year or drop out, so it is in your best interest to apologize. You may leave." Harry said as Ron threw a fit and threw his books into his bag.

**The Next Morning – Great Hall**

Harry was sitting in his seat in the great hall waiting for the morning mail. Ron was giving him evil looks as Draco and other were looking at him with a contemplative look.

Just then the morning mail came in and Harry Potter opened his Daily Prophet.

_Harry Potter – Teacher, Grey Lord, and ArchMage_

_Malcom Liller, Correspondent_

_As many who have read lately may now, many new prophecies have been given by Sybil Trelawny of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry based upon a new "Grey Lord" who would lead this world into a new level of prosperity and in the future defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Further evidence has come to light regarding who this might be, based upon research by both the Ministry of Magic and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_This research has revealed that Harry Potter, a direct descendent and son of all four founders and Merlin himself, is the prophesied Grey Lord. This is due to the fact that he was trained "by those who founded" and even espoused in his new class, Defense Against Magic, that Dark or Light magic does not matter as much as intent. In fact the Ministry granted the first license in over two-hundred years that allowed Lord Potter-Dumbledore the first teaching license for Dark Arts. _

_Many students were astounded by the logic that the young Lord espoused in his classes yesterday. He even went as far as kicking a student out of his class for being "narrow minded." _

_When asked for comment Lord Potter spoke out and said the following :_

_"Too often our people have ridiculed people for simply practicing and exploring the Dark Arts, without proof that they are falling to the allure. Too often people forget that the Dark Arts are not evil, but only classified as such as it is very easy to use these arts for evil and to fall to them. However history proves and is vindicated in the belief that if a person who is morally grounded and strong willed he can defeat both of these aspects. This world has been harmed greatly and led to the rise of Dark Lords by lumping all who practice these arts as evil, leaving them with no other way of life due to the outcast status they will receive. I encourage anyone tempted to practice or study the Dark Arts to license with the Ministry so that they can know whether this is safe for them or not."_

_We at the Daily Prophet agrees with this assessment and praises Lord Potter for working against the Dark and aiding us in understanding these deep issues._

Harry smiled at the interesting article and looked out over the student body as Draco Malfoy approached him.

"Professor Potter, may I speak to you for a moment, privately?" Malfoy spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy, this way please." Harry responded leading the young man to the atrium off the Great Hall. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I know that you may not trust me, Professor, but after your lecture and other issues that have been occurring in my life, I would like to ask you apprentice me."

"I cannot do so, as you are not of legal adult status. And why would you wish this anyways?" Harry said puzzled.

"Actually Professor, you can. My father emancipated me so that I could practice magic and have other legal benefits. The reasons are many and varied, the first is that frankly, I know your powerful now and can teach me. In addition, my father wants me to help him rise V..V..Voldemort and bow to the Dark Lord, with the recent prophesies and seeing your new power, I don't think the Dark Lord can win. In the past if we wished to practice the Dark Arts, then we had to serve a Dark Lord, but you're different. I would be willing to swear fealty and would ask that if it pleases you that you adopt me into your family as a sign of good faith, if you do so I will personally renounce the Malfoy name." Draco said, sighing.

"Would you be willing to submit to Veristarium to prove this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Draco responded.

"Very well, for you own sake we will do this in front of the Great Hall." Harry said as he led Draco back in and whispered to Minerva about what was going on. At that Harry stood and clinked his glass. "Students, please remain seated we have some things that need to be done in public. Draco Malfoy has asked for many things, including but not be limited to being my apprentice, due to this I will be asking him some questions under veristarium to prove to both myself and you where his true loyalties lie."

As harry gathered the neccassary potion from his belt, Ron Weasley spoke up, "You… you'de help a Slytherin? Your going evil Harry!"

"Ronald Weasley, one more such outburst from you will result in a suspension for the remainder of the year!" Headmistress McGonagall proclaimed as Ron seethed.

Harry administered three drops of the clear potion on Draco's tounge and then asked his questions, "What is your name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Where you ever a supporter of the Dark Lord."

"In theory but not in practicality."

"Do you wish to divorce your family?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to swear both an apprentice oath and an oath of fealty?"

"Yes."

"Is it your desire to aid the Wizarding world in defeating Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to betray myself, the light, or any other person not in the Dark Lord's reign?"

"No."

"Are you a marked Death Eater?"

"No."

"Is your father?"

"Yes."

"Is your mother?"

"No."

At that Harry administered the antidote and as he waited for it to take effect, he turned to the assembled student body.

"As you can now see, Draco is now loyal to me and will be undertaking oaths of apprenticeship and fealty. Due to my schedule it is likely that younger years will be taught by him from time to time. Draco will be moved from the student dorms to my quarters as my apprentice. Let me be clear, any disrespect of my apprentice will be treated as disrespect to me, and treated accordingly." At that Harry turned to Draco.

"Kneel, and offer your oaths."

At that Draco kneeled, "I, Draco, hereby disavow myself of my born family, my inheritance, and all that entails. I hereby offer my life, service, and magic in service of the Potter family and it's Lord and bed admittance into the Potter family. So mote it be."

"I, Harry James Gryffindor-Merlin-Slytherin Potter-Dumbledore, accept your familial vow and accept you into the Potter family as my nephew. Welcome Draco Potter. So mote it be." At that a single cord of red light surrounded the two.

"I, Draco Potter, offer my oath of fidelity to the Lord of the Potter family. I swear to serve it's Lord with my mind, body, soul, and magic. So mote it be."

"I, Harry James Gryffindor-Merlin-Slytherin Potter-Dumbledore, accept your vow of fidelity and swear to protect you as any among my family. So mote it be." At that another red light surrounded them.

"I, Draco Potter, offer my vow as your apprentice. I swear to remain faithful to my teacher, to protect my teacher's secrets, and to obey my teacher in all respects. So mote it be."

"I, Harry James Gryffindor-Merlin-Slytherin Potter-Dumbledore, accept your apprenticeship vow and swear to uphold a standard of teaching conducive to this vow, to protect you as I teach and to treat you fairly and honorably. So mote it be." Harry finished as Draco rose and a third rope of light surrounded them before dissipating.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Contest for points still going – next chapter will be a filler chapter I do believe, mainly catching up on Hermoine, introducing the first bonded of Harry's, and other minor details to fill out the plot. I believe I have been moving this story forward quite fast. Let me be frank, this story will not have Voldemort heavily involved, as he has been effectively neutered at this point. The remaining story will progress on mostly the tests and bonding, though we have one more MAJOR political twist to go through. I do plan on writing a sequel in which Voldemort returns.**


	12. Chapter 11: The First Bonded

**The First Bonded**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own him, JKR I am not.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, so now onto the bonding, as you can see I am attempting to move this story forward, I intend to begin work on Second Life Redux soon, so I need to finish this story out, though it will have a sequel down the road. My hope is that by the time I post the 9****th**** chapter of second life Redux (Tentatively scheduled for 16 weeks until I get through editing the old stuff, maybe sooner, all really depends on how long it takes me to finish this story.) I will have this story finished and a good 2-5 chapters of new stuff for SLR ready.**

**

* * *

The next evening**

**Harry, Neville, Ragnok, and Sirius, along with Draco were sitting in Harry's quarters looking at the grounds of Hogwarts as they discussed a multitude of endeavors. Sirius and Harry happened to be going through old family records when Sirius gave a shout of "Shit!"**

"**What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked.**

"**Bellatrix." Was Sirius' only answer**

"**You mean your murdering cousin who tortured my parents into insanity?" Neville asked.**

"**Maybe not." Sirius answered, still reading the document in front of him.**

"**What do you mean?" Neville shouted in anger.**

"**I always wondered what made her like that, but never could figure it out. When we were kids we got along great, she believed in the same things I did. It never made sense until now how it all went pear-shaped."**

"**What do you mean?" Neville asked, intrigued.**

"**This is a slave contract to Rodolphus Lestrange. The contract itself acts as an imperius curse to the woman involved in the relationship, without the harmful side effects. All this time she was forced to do that bastard's will." Sirius said, with a tinge of sadness and anger to his voice.**

"**Then it's time we do something about it." Harry said standing and sending a signal through his Potter ring.**

**

* * *

Later that Day, Wizengamot Chambers**

Harry stood waiting as ChiefWitch Amelia Bones stood to declare the meeting open. "I hereby call this meeting of the Wizengamot to order. Lord Potter, you called this meeting, so if no other business is called, you have the floor."

At that Minister Augusta Longbottom stood, "As Minister I have no vote in these chambers, therefore due to my regent status, I wish to publically emancipate Neville Longbottom and due to his fathers inability to serve make him Longbottom of Longbottom, Lord of the Noble House of Longbottom, and to assume his seat in these hollowed chambers."

Amelia turned to Neville, who was seated in the gallery, "Do you, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Longbottom of Longbottom, Lord of the Noble House of Longbottom, solemnly swear to uphold the laws of Magical Britain, to serve honorably in these chambers, and to be bear true faith and allegiance to Magic, Magical Britain, and it's people?"

Neville took out his wand, "On my magic and life I so swear."

"Then take your seat, Lord Longbottom."

"Any other business?" When silence met her call she turned to Harry, "Lord Potter, please proceed."

"During a point in time in which Lord Black, Lord Longbottom, and myself were reviewing family properties, contracts, etcetera, Lord Black came across a document that concerns the wrongful imprisonment of one Bellatrix Black, formerly Lestrange until Lord Black revoked her marriage contract. The route of her innocence stems from two angle. The marriage contract she WAS under was a slave-control contract, thus Bellatrix Black was effectively under the imperious curse at the time of her crimes and should be cleared, to be made a ward unto the Lord Black until such a time she enters into an approved marriage contract and cleared of all charges against her."

At that Harry sat as Theodore Nott Sr. stood, "Lord Potter-Dumbledore, is the defendant not mad, and if she is not mad due to her marriage contract, is she not mad from the effects of the dementors?"

"Lord Nott, no she is not. The contract is an derivate form of the Imperious but more insidious, once entered into the female's sense of self and individual brain shut off and she is forced to use a portion of her husband's to do all that he wishes. In effect Miss Black remembers all that has occurred, but it's as if she watched it in a memory sphere, she doesn't equate the two."

"All in favor of terming the defendant innocent?" Amelia Bones asked.

Over half shot hands up while the rest grudgingly allowed their hands to raise.

"With an affirmative vote, I ask that Aurors retrieve Ms. Black and bring her forth into these chambers, chambers is in recess for 30 minutes."

**

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later**

Harry watched as Aurors led Bellatrix into the chambers and the aurors chained her to a chair. "What am I doing here?"

"Bellatrix Black, Lord Sirius Black, Black of Black, Lord of Black, has revoked your marriage contract on the basis of your husband swearing allegiance to another Lord. Due to the nature of your contract, we find you innocent of all crimes, and place you into the custody of Lord Black until such a time as you decide to marry, or he releases you. You are free to go with this court's apologies for your earlier actions." Amelia Bones stood and dismissed the chambers. As she did so Harry and Sirius headed towards the Aurors to pick up Bella when Nott Sr. stood and began to fire AK's into the crowd. Harry dived knocking Bellatrix away from the tail end of one of the spells as Sirius also dived. Soon Auror's were returning fire and had subdued the man.

Harry felt an odd tingling in his magic and was soon picking up emotions from Bellatrix, Harry was shocked, somehow his magic had formed a soul bond with the witch. "Why me?" he thought to himself. "Shit like this always happens to me.

As the aurors were taking Nott Sr. away, Harry turned to the aurors, "Halt. I ask for a honor duel on behalf of my betrothed."

Nott sneered, "I accept."

"Clear the gallery." Came Amelia's voice. "Lord and Ladies, members of this government, return to your seats. We will be the judges for this honor duel. Lord Potter-Dumbledore, you claim that the ward of the House of Black, Bellatrix Black, is your betrothed?"

"Yes, Chiefwitch, when I saved her life, my magic created a soul bond with the ward in question."

"Is this the case Ms. Black?" Chiefwitch Bones asked, turning to Bella.

"It is, Ma'am, I felt my magic respond to Lord Potter's." Bella responded.

"Very well, duelist's, choose your seconds."

After a minute of conferring with the other's Nott chose Lucius Malfoy as his second, and Harry chose Sirius.

"Whelp, your going to die and then I will take my vengeance on my disgraced son." Lucius whispered to Harry as Harry only snorted.

"Rules, Chiefwitch?"

"Magic only, no unforgivable, all else is acceptable." Bones replied to Harry. "Duelists, take your positions."

At that Harry shrugged off his cloak and handed it to Sirius, he stood with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for Nott to make the first move. As Harry was standing there, Nott shot a bone breaking curse, reductor, and stupefy at Harry as Harry dodged the string. Then harry wandlessly put up a reflector shield as Nott fired a reductor. The reductor rebounded and hit Malfoy Sr, blowing his head off. Nott Sr, grew angry at this and without looking cast a disarming hex to hit Harry, but Harry again rebounded the spell, grabbing Nott's wand as it flew in the air. At that Nott rushed Harry and attempted to land a hit on his face, though Harry grabbed the offending arm and twisted it, breaking Nott's forearm. Nott continued to the point that Harry was forced to hit him with a reductor, blowing his arm off.

As Not went down Harry waved his wand over Malfoy and Nott and cast the Praedia Bellica over both of them, at the same time various assets kicked members of the Malfoy family out, other than Narcissa, with nothing but the clothes on their backs and took all Malfoy assets until Harry could either reinduct or pardon the members in question, at the same time those of the Nott remained but became apart of Harry's family until he could decide whether or not they deserved to be kicked out or not.

**

* * *

AN: Below is a current member of Heirs, Titles, and family members under the **

**

* * *

Family Name – Heir – Other Family members**

Slytherin – None – None

Gryffindor – None – Weasleys are a lower branch

Potter – None – None

Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore

Nott - Theodore Nott Jr. – None

Malfoy – None – Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black)

**Currently Harry has 4 votes in the Wizengamot**


	13. Chapter 12: The Regal Owl

**The Regal Owl**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own him, JKR I am not.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay due to the fact that someone left a nasty review in anonymous form, I felt it needed to be addressed here. Someone made an issue out of Harry and Bella's bonding, stating that the huge age difference made it disgusting. Please remember, at this point Harry is nineteen, due to his age growth. Bella is the younger cousin of Sirius. If James and Lilly had Harry when they were 20 (High age range if I'm not mistaken, but not having internet to cross-reference this, I am of course guessing) and Bella was 2 years younger, that made her 18 when Harry was born. At this point 14 years have passed so she is 32. That makes her roughly 12 years older than Harry, I have personally known couples with far separate age groups. If you want to complain I can always make McGonagall his next bonded... Not really but trying to make a point. Okay last bit of news is that this chapter is when the prophecy comes into play, the correct line of foreshadowing is "Power descends from the Rightful Ruler of Britain unto the Gray Lord" Song of the week goes to "Red is the Rose" Tommy Makem and "Lord of the Dance" by The Dubliners**

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

Harry, Draco, and Sirius were in the great Hall, Harry was reviewing in his head for the next task, which no one knew quite what it would be as the tournament champions had decided to change everything when poor old Albus had kicked the bucket. A regal Eagle Owl joined the morning rush of mail into the great hall and landed on the back of Harry's chair with a letter clutched in it's talons. The letter was written on heavy parchment of a costly variety and had elegant black script on the outside reading…

_Lord Harry J Potter_

_Hogwarts_

Harry quickly scanned the parchment for hexes, curses, or other magical traps, when his scans came up negative he gave the owl a piece of his morning sausage and broke the wax sealing the letter.

_HRM Queen Elizabeth II_

_House of Windsor_

_Buckingam Palace, London, United Kingdom_

_To __Duke Harry James Potter of Gryffindor, Duke of the Magical Houses of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy from Her __Sovereign Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, Greetings,_

_It is with much trepidation that We write now to an up and coming member of Our House of Lords Wizengamot. For too long has Our government for Magic labored under the assumptions that alone are the highest authority in Magical Britain. Our magical government has therefore seen fit to cut Us off from news of our subjects inside Our realm in that regard, We hope that you, Lord Potter, would see fit to grace Us with your presence this day at noon for dinner and conversation._

_Please be at the Palace Gates no later than Ten O'clock where a member of Our guard will pull you aside and bring you in to prepare. Please dress in your best clothing._

_Sincerely,_

_HRM Queen Elizabeth II_

Harry read the letter and reread the letter again, doubting what it said, then remembering the prophecy again, "**Power descends from the Rightful Ruler of Britain unto the Gray Lord."** Again Harry could only thing 'Oh, shit, what god did I piss off this time."

At that he turned to Draco with a flourish in his robes as he stood, "Draco, you are to teach my classes today, it's all theory so it should be easy to maintain. I apparently have a meeting with the Queen.

"The Queen?" At Harry's affirmative, Draco nodded and Harry rushed from the room.

He quickly flooed to Diagon Alley and ordered a set of fine dress robes as soon as possible with all nine of his house crests on the right breast.

Then as Madame Milkin and her entourage were finishing the robes detail work, Harry rushed to Gringott's and retrieved the signet rings for his various titles and other things he would need for his robes or his attire for his appointment. After this was complete he rushed to a section of Diagon Alley and bought dragonhide pants and tunic to complete his looks.

Harry rushed back to Madame Milkin's but the matron of the clothing store was not finished yet, so Harry rushed back to his quarters by floo to retrieve Godric Gryffindor's sword. After he returned to Madame Milkin's he transfigured his clothing to a nice gray pinstriped suit and portkeyed to an alley near Buckingham Palace gates.

At exactly 10:00 Harry approached the gates, and sure enough a member of the Queen's guard pulled him aside and led him to a room in near the top of one the palace. "Lord Gryffindor, please transfigure your clothing to your normal appearance." The guard said coldly.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded as he did just that revealing that he was clothing in black dragonhide under a forest green robe, the robe itself was inlaid in family jewels from all seven of his vaults, and on the right breast had the crest of Merlin alongside the crest of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Below that centered was the Crest of the House of Potter, and below that was the Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy crests. Alongside his right hip he wore the sword of Gryffindor and on his back the Staff of Merlin sat.

"Please remove all weapons and place them on the desk."

"Very well, though I wouldn't suggest removing this sword from it's scabbard. Due to an adventure I had with the thing when I was younger, it is quite effectively quoted in one of the most deadly venoms known to man." Harry exclaimed as he shrugged off the scabbard and Balteus in which the sword lied, taking out his wand and laying Merlin's staff on the table.

"Are you capable of wandless magic?" the guard asked again, after eyeing the wand.

"Yes, in most ways my magic is more powerful without than with a wand. Very few rituals I would need a staff or wand, but for the most part yes." Harry answered honestly.

"Very well, let me speak to the queen." The guard said, leaving Harry. The man returned fifteen minutes later with a small vial filled with clear liquid, "Veristarium?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Would you consent to taking the potion to ascertain whether or not you are a threat to your Queen?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Was Harry's simple response to the question.

"Very well." The man said administering the potion.

"What is your name?"

"Harry Lightningbrow James Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff."

"What titles and styles do you possess at the moment, in all domains?"

"I am aware of being Duke of the Houses of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy. I am also Prince of the Goblin Nation."

"Do you are you willing to swear allegiance to the Crown, and serve the same?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend Harm to the Queen or Crown?"

"No." Harry responded.

At that the guard administered the antidote.

"How do you prefer to be names in these chambers?"

However the queen wishes." Was again Harry's simple response.

"Very well, please wait here, refasten your weapons and refreshments will be available for you until the queen is prepared to receive you.

**11:45am**

At exactly 1145 a herald brought Harry to doors outside the throne room. Harry listened as the Queen was introduced.

"Introducing _Her Majesty_ Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." The herald called as the Queen sat at the head of the table.

"Introducing His Royal Highness The Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Earl of Merioneth, Baron Greenwich." At that the Consort to the Queen sat at the table on the left of the Queen.

Then the Herald again began speaking, "His Royal Highness The Prince Charles Philip Arthur George, Prince of Wales, Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Baron of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles and Prince and Great Steward of Scotland." The herald intoned and The prince was seated at the Queen's right.

Then the herald turned to Harry, "Introducing Duke Harry James Lightningbrow Potter-Merlin-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw of Merlin, Duke of the Magical Houses of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy, Prince of the Goblin Nation."

As Harry entered he bowed to Queen, "Rise, Lord Merlin."

Harry rose and sat in his seat at the opposite end of the table when the Queen pointed to it. "Lord Merlin, what do you know of the relationship between Our Crown and the Magical Government?"

"Your Majesty, if I may be blunt?"

"Please do, Harry, if you do not mind, and please call me Ma'am, or Grandmum, if the conclusion of this meeting bears out, I will be that to you I believe." The Queen said cryptically.

"Very Well, Ma'am, if my research before this meeting is any indication, the Crown ruled both the muggle and magical world until the end of the reign of Queen Victoria. The split came from the fact that Queen Victoria was unable to birth a magical child, most speculate due to the inbreeding of the royal family at the time. At that point she invested in the Ministry of Magic, which until that point had acted the same as parliament of the time, full authority to act in the stead of the crown, with the stipulation that if the Crown wishes it they have a seat on the House of Lord Wizengamot. Further stipulations stated that the Crown could disband the Ministry of Magic and create a new government of it's choosing or return to ruling the magical world if they had a magical heir."

"Very good, Harry. This brings us around to the reason for the meeting. As you may well be aware, the Ministry OF Magic has forgotten that their role and due to their revised charter, still is to keep the Crown and her representatives apprised of the magical world and it's going on, something that the leadership of the Ministry has failed at for the last thirty years. However due to our own sources, largely within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, we already know the majority of what is going on, due to this we would like to create a new government. Due to your stellar reputation and your moral training and grounding, we would like to create a new government with you as its head. Our proposal also has the effect of combining the Royal Family with the Goblin Royal family, creating a power block that will rule the Magical World. Our proposal is create a separate royal family for Magical Britain, adopting you a member of our family through Blood Rituals with Prince Charles, my son, making you the first Magical in line to the Throne and giving you a valid claim to the throne of Magical Britain. You would be in charge of the Ministry of Magic and have full power and access to low, middle, and high justice. Furthermore the House of Lords Wizengamot would act as a advisory board but you would have full power to overrule them in all affairs. All we would demand in return is that the muggle crown has full jurisdiction to overrule the magical crown, unless they are the same." The queen finished outlining her proposal.

The day continued with Harry and the Royals outlining the process and setting a date for his coronation while various jewels of the Crown where allocated for use in the magical world, Harry left the Palace later that day with a firm plan in place, a new seat for the Magical Throne set aside. The date had been set for after the first task, the magical world was soon to be in a wealth of upheaval shortly.

**

* * *

AN: Below is a current member of Heirs, Titles, and family members under Harry**

**Family Name – Heir – Other Family members – Title of Lordship-Votes**

Merlin – None – None – Duke - No

Slytherin – None – None - Duke - No

Gryffindor – None – Weasleys are a lower branch - Duke - No

Ravenclaw – None – Snape is related - Duke - No

Hufflepuff – None - None - Duke - No

Potter – None – None - Earl - Yes

Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore - Baron - Yes

Nott - Theodore Nott Jr. – None - Baron - Yes

Malfoy – None – Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black) - Baron - Yes

**

* * *

SOON TO BE TITLES**

Magical House of Windsor (as opposed to muggle) – None – Duke – Yes

**

* * *

Soon to be full styling – **

"His Majesty Harry, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, of the Goblin Nation, Prince, Duke of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy."

**Currently Harry has 4 votes in the Wizengamot, soon to be five.  
**


	14. Chapter 13: First Task and Coronation

**The First Task and Coronation**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Warning: Storage totes are not for storing small children or pets in. By the way I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: This will be a longer chapter for you all, I will note however that this story does not revolve around romance, that may play a larger part in later sequels but most of it will be simple gestures of romance like seen in this chapter. Songs of Inspiration for this post – "Don't Waste your Life" and "Will you take me as I am" by Lecrae and "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum. One thing I realized doing my math is that Harry would be in line for the throne of England proper via Charles due to the fact of his age is older than William or Henry, however I have decided that due to the adoption being a secret affair for only the magical world, the muggle world would not recognize it unless Charles himself did. Also note I will likely largely butcher a proper English Coronation due to the fact that the magical world does not have such a strong emphasis on Christian faith, and therefore large portions will be edited or changed. Im not one hundred percent satisfied, but I've put about ten hours of work into this chapter, and it is about 5k words and as good as it will get.**

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

Harry awoke the next morning, refreshed and ready to go forward to the first task. He shrugged into his dragonhide battle armor and headed down to the atrium off the Great Hall in which the champions were to meet, as he entered Cedric, Krum, and Fleur were arguing with the organizers including McGonagall, Ludo Bagman, Percy Weasley (Who had replaced Crouch), Madame Maxine, and Karkaroff. Ragnok was sitting in the corner with a mirthful look on his face, Harry gracefully walked across to him, "What is going on Tulurui?"

"Your Co-Champions are arguing that due to your unique training the Tournament ought to be declared a draw and names redrawn. Right now Mr. Weasley and the others are arguing this would not be fair to you. Your human friends seem to have such a short memory, they seem to forget you did not want in this completion." Ragnok said with a laugh. "Is what I have heard from the royal family true, my xew?

"Yes, I couldn't very well decline."

"Congratulations, may your reign be long and profitable for both of your peoples, ours included." Ragnok laughed at his own joke.

"Tulurui, you do realize that you have a disturbing and… different sense of humor?"

"Yes." Ragnok replied.

"Well I best go put my two cents in." Harry said, striding over to the other champions. "Professors, Honored organizers, may I suggest that the Champions suggestion be carried out. I already teach a class, and will soon have more duties I would rather not divulge, therefore if the Goblet can be brought out, we can declare a draw, these three put their names in, and then we cast the spells for the goblet to draw names for a new tournament and we hold this task in a weeks' time with the rightful champion."

The arguments continued until finally the organizers, led by Headmistress McGonagall agreed to defer to Harry's suggestion and did just that postponing the first task for two weeks in which the current champions could partake in the reinstated challenges.

Harry requested a meeting of the Wizengamot, alongside Sirius Black for the next day, meaning that it was a required meeting with five votes calling for the meeting.

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

Harry was lined in a red robe, made of Ukrainian Rediron Dragonhide, on the right breast was those house of which he had a vote, The House of Windsor crest was the most prominent at the top of the diamond display of crests. Below those were the House of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy crests and below this more prominent then the three above was the Potter Crest. The inside of the robe was lined in a thick acromantila silk dyed black. Under the robe Harry wore Basilisk-hide pants, tunic, and shirt, made from the hide of the Basilisk that Harry killed in the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Over the robe Harry wore a brand new balteus crafted from the same hide as his tunic, shirt, and pants. The balteus was adorned in settings of platinum and carried gemstones that rivaled the royal gems of the United Kingdom, gifted to him by the Goblin Nation. The scabbard and sword of Gryffindor hung on this balteus. His wand was in a likewise adorned and crafted wand holster on his right arm. He was standing in front of mirror, making sure the outfit was correct, he quickly disillusioned the Windsor crest and turned around, looking at Sirius and his father. "Father, Sirius. How do I look?"

"Perfect my son." Ragnok replied with a toothy grin.

"How do I say this, Harry?" Sirius began with a wry grin, "Your lucky I only bat for girls, or I would be all over you."

Harry barked a laugh, as Bella walked in, she was garbed in a black version of Harry's outfit, minus the sword, and only carrying the Slytherin crest. "I agree with Sirius, Harry, dear." She intoned as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you love, as you know, Bella love, due to our impromptu civil wedding, you will be introduced as the Lady Bella Black, Duchess of Slytherin." Harry informed her as he activated the portkey to transport the group to Buckingham Palace, where upon greetings with the Queen, he portkeyed his new guards she assigned him, her guards, himself, and Sirius with a Hulla hoop port key to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

**

* * *

Minutes Later – Atrium – Wizengamot Chambers – Ministry of Magic**

After a few minute of waiting for everyone else to be announced and seated, Harry, Bella, the Queen, Sirius, and Ragnok approached the Harold and gave him sheets of parchments with their introductions on them for him to announce them.

The herald turned to the door as Sirius prepared to enter, "Introducing the Right Honorable Lord Sirius Black, Viscount of Black." At that Sirius entered the chambers and approached his seat next to Harry's and sat down.

"Introducing the party of the Right Honorable Lord Harry James Potter, Duke of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of Potter, and Baron of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy and his wife Lady Bellatrix Black Slytherin, Duchess of Slytherin." At that Harry, Bella, and Ragnok entered, though his guards remained outside to enter with the Queen.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! All bow for Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." The herald intoned as many in the room bowed to the queen, and the others, largely members of the Pureblood sects were forced to bow by those near them who were either smarter and realized that not doing so suggested you were willing to rebel, or those who realized the power this women held.

The Queen entered regally as a Throne rose from the floor, almost by will of the chambers themselves, she sat herself in the throne and her various guards surrounded her, both muggle guards and many muggleborn witches and wizards who she had privately hired to serve to protect Harry. "You may rise."

Everyone rose and seated themselves in their seats, as Chiefwitch Bones began to speak, "I hereby call to meeting this emergency session of the Wizengamot called by Earl Potter and Viscount Black. Amelia Bones presiding, Minister Longbottom present, as is Her Majesty the Queen. I hereby defer chair duties to Her Majesty if she so wishes."

"ChiefWitch Bones, We insist that you continue to chair this meeting."

"Very Well, Your Majesty. Before we allow Lords Potter and Black to speak on what brings us here today, I ask if the Crown has business they wish to bring before this body?" Amelia asked formally, so to satisfy protocol.

"Yes, We do, Chiefwitch. Due to various issues that Lord Potter will likely bring before this board, the Crown wishes to perform a magical adoption of Lord Potter, by Our prince, Prince Charles of Wales." At that the whole room minus those in the know was in a state of disbelief and silence as Prince Charles entered the chambers.

"Your Majesty Ragnok, the Crown would be honored if you would perform the ceremony." The queen called out to Ragnok.

"Your Majesty, it would be a deep honor of ours." Ragnok intoned as he stepped forward with a cauldron and drew the blood from both Harry and Charles. "Your Highness, Lord Potter, please exchange your vows."

"I, Charles Philip Arthur George of the House of Windsor, do claim you, Harry James Potter, as my son and heir apparent for all affairs magical. I promise to take care of you and love you as a father ought to. So mote it be." At that a tendril of magic wrapped around Harry from Charles.

"I, Harry Lightningbrow James Potter do claim you as my father in all ways magical, to be your representive to the magical world and to take care of you and love you as a son ought to. So mote it be." At that a tendril of magic enveloped Charles from Harry and they both drank the potions before Charles left and Harry returned to his seat.

"Your Majesty, do you have anything more to say or would you prefer to defer to Lords Potter and Black." Bones asked.

"Lords Potter and Black?" The queen intoned, signaling them to parlay back to her.

"Your Majesty, we called this meeting on your behalf and would be honored if Your Majesty would present your case." Harry intoned.

"Very Well, Lord Potter. It has come to the crown's attention that the House of Lords Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic has forgotten the Charter that has given the power to rule Magical Britain. Said charter has many clauses, the first being that should a magical heir come into the Royal Family that they may claim a seat in the House of Lords Wizengamot that they shall be invested with the Dukedom of Hanover (or the Royal House at the time), thereby We grant the Dukedom of Windsor to Harry James Potter. Furthermore the stated goal of the Ministry of Magic was to act as a representative of the Crown to Her subjects and rule in Our stead, however if they failed to do so to Our satisfaction, We have the right to disband or modify the Ministry of Magic and the House of Lords Wizengamot, due to these facts We hereby declare the following. The Minister of Magic will be hereby be retitled the 'Regent of Magic' and given the title the Duke or Duchess of Magic and report to the rightful ruler of Magical Britain. We hereby confer upon Lord Harry James Potter the Crown of Magical Britain. He will be known as the King of Magical Britain and rule in all matters, the only person able to overrule his decisions is the crown of Muggle Great Britain. He is invested with low, middle, justice. It shall be the King's duties to reform the Ministry of Magic and for him and his heirs to rule in our stead in the Magical World from this date forth. For now the Regent of Magic, Augusta Longbottom shall continue to rule and defer to the King. The coronation will take place in two day's time in these chambers by the Archbishop of Magic. So mote it be."

At that a magical backlash impacted the chambers, signifying that Magic herself agreed with these pronouncements. Oddly enough no one stood and argued against the Queen, mainly due to the fact that the magical backlast was so strong no one remained upright in their seats.

**

* * *

Two Days Later, Coronation**

Harry stood in a room in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. He was currently adorned in a suit of baskilisk hide, dyed in a royal red. Over the suit were the new royal robes. The robes were adorned on the right breast with the new Magical Royal Crest, which was similar to the Royal Crest in most respect. The Coat of Arms has a statant guardant griffin wearing the imperial crown, himself on another representation of that crown. The dexter supporter is a crowned English lion; the sinister, a Scottish unicorn, however unlike the normal royal crest this unicorn remained unchained. The coat features both the new motto of the magical monarchs of England, _Magica et mon droit_ (Magic and my right), and the motto of the reformed Order of Merlin, _Magica et__ Imperium_(Magic and Empire) on a representation of the Garter behind the shield. The Shield is quartered, depicting in the first quarter the three passant guardant lions of England; in the second, the rampant lion and double tressure fleury-counter-fleury of Scotland; in the third, a harp for Ireland; and in the fourth and final quarter two guardian Griffins hold aloft a M in a seal, symbolizing them guarding magic.

The Edging of the red acromantila silk robes carry an alternating border of the House of Windsor Crest, the House of Potter Crest, The English Tudor rose, the Scots thistle, the Welsh leek, and the Irish shamrock.

Over his main robes he wore the Royal Cloak, an purple acromantila silk cloak that along the top was lined with red Griffin fur. The cloak itself was embedded with various royal gems of the new Royal Family, and carried the flowers of the realm.

Currently Harry had four pages to carry the end of the robe off the ground as he walked throughout the procession that was planned for today. The plan was for Sirius, Ragnok, and Bella to accompany him on his carriage ride throughout Diagon Alley, where they would then take limousine to the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic and have a procession throughout the Ministry, before arriving in the Wizengamot where the Queen and Archbishop of Canterbury would carry out the coronation.

At Harry was pondering this Sirius walked in, "Hey pup?"

"Yes, Sirius? You do realize I am about to be king, don't you find that nickname a bit demeaning?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"But see, that's my job to make sure you don't get a big head, pup." Sirius replied with a smirk, before growing serious, "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think I will ever be ready, Sirius. This is nerve-racking as hell, I have a high bar to set as the first independent magical monarch." Harry replied.

Sirius clasped his shoulders and pulled him into a light hug, "You'll do great, Harry, your parents would have been proud."

At that both men exited into the carriage on the Daigon Alley side of the Leaky Cauldron, and entered a royal carriage drawn by nightmares. The carriage slowly paraded through the alley as onlookers waved and harry slipped into his role and regally wove back. Soon the carriage returned to the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius, Ragnok, Bella, and Harry exited and arrived at a limousine carrying the British and the new Ministry of Magic flags that traveled its way to the Ministry of Magic main entrance in Muggle England, what looked like an abandoned mall on the outside.

The procession continued throughout the Ministry, from the atrium into the other floors, before making there way back down to the main Wizengamot chambers, where Simon Greengrass, the Archbishop of Magic and Queen Elizabeth II stood at an altar. For the time being Harry and his party arranged themselves in the atrium as the proceedings began.

Soon Sirius and Bella as nobles were forced to enter and finally it was Harry's turn.

As he entered he was greeted by this anthem from the gallery and noble people,

I was glad when they said unto me:  
We will go into the house of the Magic.  
Our feet shall stand in thy gates.  
London is built as a city:  
that is at unity in itself.  
O pray for the peace of London:  
they shall prosper that love thee.  
Peace be within thy walls:  
and plenteousness within thy palaces.

Harry continued his march to altar at the front of chambers, bypassing his throne, and bowed before the altar, kissing the various books and utensils of magical history before sitting in his Chair of Estate, behind the formal throne. After this Archbishop Greengrass strode forward to the podium and in a loud voice, amplified by Sonorous,

"Sirs, I here present unto you King Harry, your undoubted King: wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

At that a loud noise rose from the chambers in which the majority there reaffirmed this as per protocol by shouting "LONG LIVE KING HARRY." Then Archbishop Greengrass strode forward to Harry and spoke up, "Sir, is your majesty willing to take the oath?"

"I am."

Archbishop Greengrass began speaking, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Magical Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs? "

Harry responded, "I solemnly promise so to do."

Again Archbishop Greengrass spoke, "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will." Harry responded

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Magic and of the faith of the same? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the Magical United Kingdom the religion of magic by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of Magic, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Magical Engalnd? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Magical England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?" Archbishop Greengrass again intoned.

"All this I so promise to do." Harry spoke up again.

After this Harry arose out of his chair, supported by the Sword of State being carried before him, and headed back to the altar, he laid his hand on a massive book entitled, "The Laws of Magic" and kneeled on the steps of the altar he began to speak, "The things herein written and I have promised I will perform and Keep before Magic and her people. So mote it be."

After this Harry kissed the book and signed a similar oath, returning to his chair the Archbishop handed the book to the Dean of Magic, Malcolm Zabini.

After this the Dean handed the book off to the General Bishop of Scotland, who handed it back to the Archbishop of Magic, who was standing by the King's chair. Archbishop Greengrass began speaking again, "Our gracious King: to keep your Majesty ever mindful of the law and the Gospel of God as the Rule for the whole life and government of Magical Princes, we present you with this Book, the most valuable thing that this world affords."

After this the Queen began speaking, moderating the affair, _"_Here is Wisdom; This is the royal Law; These are the lively Oracles of Magic."

Then Harry delivered the book back to the Queen who handed it to the Dean of Magic, who placed it back on the this the Mistress of Robes and Harry's pages came forth and disrobed him of his over robe, before the archbishop began speaking, "Let us pray. O Magic our creator, the exalter of the humble and strength of thy chosen, who by anointing with oil didst of old make and consencreate kings, oracles, and lords, to teach and govern they people, bless and sanctify thy chosen servant Harry, who by our office and ministry is now to be anointed with this oil." At that the Archbishop laid his hand into the magical chalice containing the sacred oils, "Strengthen him, O Magic, with thy comforting presence, confirm and establish him with thy free and princely presence, the Spirt of wisdom and government, of counsel and strength, of knowledge and true good, and fill him, O Magic, with the spirit of Holy fear, now and forever through magic our creator, Amen.

In the meantime Harry rose from his seat and went back to the altar, supported as before returning to the throne of Arthur, with a stool before on which Harry kneeled. Four Knights of Merlin hold a rich cloth of golden griffin fur. After this Dean Zabini held out the chalice and dipped a small ladle into it, and passed the ladle to Archbishop Greengrass, who anninted Harry's head in the form of M. Then Archbishop Greengrass again dipped the ladle in the chalice and spread Harry's handing dripping a small amount on the palms of Harry's hands, "Be thy hands anointed by sacred magic." Then he dripped a small amount on Harry's breast pocket, "Be thy breast anointed by sacred magic." Then Archbishop Greengrass dripped a small amount on the crown of Harry's head. "Be thy Head anointed with sacred magic, as Kings, Priests, and oracles before you, As Arthur was anointed King by Merlin, Magic's Oracle, so be thou anointed, blessed, and consecrated King over the peoples, whom Magic thy creator hath given thee to rule and govern, In the name of Magic, thy creator, sustainer, and giver of life. Amen."

After this the Archbishop passed the ladle back to Dean Zabini, who placed both the ladle and chalice back upon the altar, and the Archbishop began to recite the traditional blessing over Harry as Harry remained kneeling. "By our creator Magic, by your sacred anointing, May she prosper the work of your hands and may she allow you to govern and preserve the peoples committed to your charge in wealth, peace, and godliness and after a long and glorious course of ruling your kingdom wisely, justly, and honorably that you may at last be made a partaker of the Kingdom of Magic through Her."

After this Harry arose and sat in Arthur's Throne, and the Mistress of Robes put the golden sash upon Harry, and after Harry sat the people followed him when Archbishop Greengrass signaled them. After this a series of Lords and Ladies brought forth the new Royal articles, including a brand new Sword of State, Orb of State, and other articles and placed them on the altar. At that Lord Smith brought forth the Sword of State and laid it in the Queen's hands who placed it in the Archbishop's hand and he laid it again upon the altar and began speaking again, "Hear our prayers, Magic our mother, we beseech thee that you support and direct they servant King Harry that he may not bear the Sword in vain; but may use it as a minister of God for the terror and punishment of evildoers, and the protection and encouragement of those who serve well, through Magic our creator. Amen." After this the Archbishop took the sword from the altar and presented it to Harry."Receive this Kingly Sword, brought now from the Altar of Magic and delivered to you by the hands of us, the Bishops and servants of Magic, though unworthy. With this sword do justice, stop the growth of iniquity, protect the holy Church of Magic, help and defend widows and orphans, restore the things that gone to decay, maintain the things that are restored, punish and reform what is amiss, and confirm what is in good order, that doing these things you may be glorious in all virtue; and so faithfully serve our creator in this life, that you may reign forever with Her in the life which is to come. Amen.

After this Harry rose and returned the sword to the altar, and Dean Zabini went to the altar and retrieved the Royal Bracelets and delivered to Archbishop Greengrass who placed them on Harry's wrists saying, " Receive the Bracelets of sincerity and wisdom, both for tokens of Magic's protection embracing you on every side; and also for symbols and pledges of that bond which unites you with your Peoples: to the end that you may be strengthened in all your works and defended against your enemies both bodily and ghostly, through Magic our Creator. Amen."

After that Harry rose from the throne and was girthed in the royal robe by the Queen, and the Archbishop began speaking, "Receive this Imperial Robe, and may Magic our creator, endue you with knowledge and wisdom, with majesty and power from on high; and may she clothe you with the robe of righteousness, and with the garments of salvation for thy peoples. Amen." After this the Dean of Magic brought forth from the altar the Royal Orb, a orb filled with Magic and adorned with a guardian Griffin and Basilisk holding forth a M on the top with a phoenix rising from the Valley of the M in flames, he hands this to the Queen who places it in Harry's right hand and Archbishop Greengrass again begins speaking, "Receive this Orb set under Magic, and remember that the whole world is subject to the Power and Empire of Magic our creator." After this Harry hands the Orb back to Dean Zabini, who lays it upon the altar. After this the Queen brings forth the Royal Ring of the Magical Kingdom and hands it to the Keeper of the Jewels, Molly Weasley, who delivers to Archbishop Greengrass who places it on Harry's fourth finger of his right hand, saying, " Receive the Ring of kingly dignity, and the seal of Magical Faith: and as you are this day consecrated to be our Head and King, so may you continue steadfastly as the Defender of Magic's Religion; that being rich in faith and blessed in all good works,  
you may reign with her who is the creator of all life, to whom be the glory forever and ever. Amen."

After this Dean Zabini brought forth a Sceptre with a M adorned on the top, the same way as it was on the Orb, and a Rod with a Dove on it to the Archbishop. After this Archbishop Greengrass presented the Sceptre to the Queen saying, "Receive the Royal Sceptre, the ensign of kingly power and justice." After this he placed the Rod in her left hand and intoned, "Receive the Rod of equity and mercy. Be so merciful that you be not too remiss, so execute justice that you forget not mercy. Punish the wicked, protect and cherish the just, and lead your people in the way wherein they should go."

When this was done the Queen Elizabeth brought forth the Crown of Magical England, handed it to Molly Weasley, who handed it to Dean Zabini, who handed it to Archbishop Greengrass who placed it on the altar, " O Magic the Crown of the faithful: Bless we beseech thee this Crown, and so sanctify thy servant Harry upon whose head this day thou dost place it for a sign of royal majesty, that he may be filled by thine abundant grace with all princely virtues: through the creator eternal, Magic our Mother. Amen." After this the Archbishop walked over to the throne and placed the Crown upon Harry;s head at which point those in the room cried out in a loud voice "GOD SAVE THE KING!"

After this the royal guard shot off loud cannon blasts from their wands , after this the Archbishop again began speaking, "Magic crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works, you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of her whose kingdom endureth forever. Amen."

After this Harry went back to the Throne and the Lords of the Wizengamot brought the various swords and other artifacts of state, and surrounded the throne, Archbishop Greengrass again began speaking, "Stand firm, and hold fast from henceforth the seat and state of royal and imperial dignity, which is this day delivered unto you, in the Name and by the Authority of Magic, and by the hands of us  
the Bishops and servants of Magic, though unworthy. And Magic our creator, whose ministers we are, and the stewards of it's mysteries, establish your Throne in righteousness, that it may stand fast for evermore. Amen." After this was complete the Archbishop bowed and began to speak, followed by the other bishops and minister of the religion of Magic, "I, Geoffry Greengrass, Archbishop of Magic, will be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, our Sovereign Lord, King of this Realm and Defender of the Faith, and unto your heirs and successors according to law. So mote it be." After this the archbishop kissed the King's ring and Bella ascended the steps to the throne, "I, Bella, Duchess of Slytherin, do become your liege woman of life and limb, and of earthly worship, and faith and truth will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So mote it be." When she rose she kissed the crown and his left cheek and sat in the smaller throne by his side, while the procession of nobles gave similar oath and kissing his ring finger.

After all of this the ceremony ended Harry and his new royal guard traveled to Hogwarts where the Archbishop opened the doors to the Great Hall, where a herald announced him, "Introducing for the first time ever, His Royal Majesty Harry, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, King, Defender of the Faith, of the Goblin Nation, Prince, Duke of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy and his companion, Her Royal Highness The Princess Bellatrix, Duchess of Slytherin, consort to the King."

**

* * *

AN: Due to some questions I have decided to expand my previous chapter notes with Harry's list of titles and styles to include how he got them and what ladies stand to inherit which titles or are his equal in them. Also below that is a simple chart of the rankings of titles of nobilities, of which my stories follows.**

**Family Name – Lady of the Family - Heir – Other Family members – Title of Lordship-Votes – How Harry got the title**

Merlin – Bellatrix Slytherin – None – None – Duke – No – – Inherited from M due to adoption rituals

Slytherin – None –None – None - Duke – No - Inherited via Right of conquest then via adoption rituals

Gryffindor – None – None – Weasleys are a lower branch - Duke – No – Inherited through father

Ravenclaw – None –None – Snape is related - Duke – No – Inherited from R due to adoption rituals

Hufflepuff – None –None - None - Duke - No – Inherited from H due to adoption rituals

Potter – None – None - Earl – Yes – Inherited from Father

Dumbledore – None –Alberforth Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore - Baron – Yes – Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Dumbledore

Nott - None –Theodore Nott Jr. – Theodore Nott Jr., Sylvia Nott (Former Wife of Nott Sr.) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Nott Sr.

Malfoy – None - None – Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Lucius Malfoy

Magical House of Windsor (as opposed to muggle) – None – Duke – Yes

**Currently Harry has 4 votes in the Wizengamot**

RANKING OF NOBILITY

MALE TITLE – FEMALE TITLE

Duke – Duchess

Marquess - Marchioness

Earl - Countess

Viscount - Viscountess

Baron - Baroness


	15. Chapter 14: Government and Contracts

**Government and Contracts**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Warning: Storage totes are not for storing small children or pets in, they tend to meet a death by suffocation, very nasty. By the way I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, wanted to comment on something to assuage readers, I will no longer be mentioning on a regular basis or twisting any paraphrase etc of scripture.**

_

* * *

After all of this the ceremony ended Harry and his new royal guard traveled to Hogwarts where the Archbishop opened the doors to the Great Hall, where a herald announced him, "Introducing for the first time ever, __His Royal Majesty Harry__, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, King, Defender of the Faith, of the Goblin Nation, Prince, Duke of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy and his companion, Her__ Royal Highness The Princess Bellatrix, Duchess of Slytherin, consort to the King.__"_

At that Harry and Bella entered the Great Hall and proceeded to sit in two thrones laid out above the teacher's dais that Hogwarts provided. Harry continued writing instructions and edicts concerning the reworking of the Ministry and where to establish the new Headquarters of the Kingdom as he ate, and after the meal he headed to a unplottable city that had long been closed to anyone not of Potter Blood, near Hogwarts. When he entered this city, a Large castle dug into the mountains looked down on Hogwarts, with small buildings and homes surrounding it with a large wall. Harry moved to the ward room and silently began augmenting and altering the wards. He remodified the wards to only allow any magical person inside the city proper, save those who bore the Dark Mark, but the castle was warded to only close friends, the heads of the new nine departments in the ministry, the regent of Magic, and the individual members of the Wizengamot. After this was done, Harry collected his Royal Guard and Bella and began remaking the castle to fit the new place of Government, new banners waved from the towers of the castle and a new Wizengamot chamber opened, in addition a large outbuilding was quickly built to host state dinners and balls, one of which was called for later that night as Royal scribes hurried to send out invitations.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts students cried out in shock as part of one of the larger mountains seemed to disappear and be replaced by a gleaming castle and town, as various owls landed amongst the students inviting them to attend with their parents the First Annual Royal Introduction Ball.

**

* * *

Later that Evening**

Harry was nervously fidgeting in his personal chambers in the castle with his royal gown, waiting for a few minutes until the last of the guests could arrive and make their way into the ballroom, at which point his new department heads, the Regent, and the Chief Witch would be introduced to his subjects for the first time. At exactly 9pm Harry escorted Bella to the main doors where the other members of the Royal Council waited and signaled the Herald to begin.

"Is is my pleasure to formally begin the First Annual Royal Introduction Ball. Introducing the Royal Council. Introducing first, Malcolm Zabini, the Dean of Magic, and his companion Cellista Zabini." At that Zabini and his wife entered to applause. "Introducing next, Archbishop Simon Greengrass, Archbishop of Magic and Spiritual Counselor to the Crown, and his companion Regina Greengrass." Again, Greengrass and his wife entered to applause. "Introducing next, Viscount Ludovic Bagman, Director of Magical Games and Sports, ninth Viscount of Magic." At that Ludovic Bagman entered and took his seat, his applause was much less. "Introducing next, Viscount Malcolm Creswell, the eighth Viscount of Magic and Director of Magical Transportation." At that Malcolm Creswell, an elderly gentlemen entered to mild applause. "Introducing next Viscount Amos Diggory, the seventh Viscount of Magic and Director of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures and his companion, Agatha Diggory." At that Amos entered with his wife, to a much larger applause. "Introducing next, Viscount Arnold Peasegood, the sixth Viscount of Magic and Director of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and his companion Gertrude Peasegood." After a sligh pause in which Peasegood and his wife entered the hall and sat the Herald began speaking again, "Introducing Viscount Percy Weasley, the fifth Viscount of Magic and director of the Department of International Cooperation and his fiancée, Penelope Clearwater." Percy entered with Penelope Clearwater on his arm to mild applause, then the Herald began speaking again. "Introducing Viscount Firenze of the Centaur, the fourth Viscount of Magic and Director of Magical Sentient Affairs." Silence met this pronouncement as Firenze took his place at the table. "Introducing next, Viscount Arthur Weasley, the Third Viscount of Magic and Director of Muggle Affairs, and his companion, the Royal Keeper of Jewels, Molly Weasley." Applause swept the room for the venerated patriarch of the Weasley clan. "Introducing next, Earl- Viscount Nicholas Flamel, the second Viscount of Magic, Earl of the House of Flamel, and director of the Department of Mysteries and his companion, Countess Perenelle Flamel ." Great applause swept the room as the aged alchemist and his wife entered the room. "Introducing next, Viscount Kingsley Shacklebolt, the first Viscount of Magic, and Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Applause again swept the room for the well-respected auror. After all nine department heads were seated, the herald again began speaking, "And now introducing Countess Amelia Bones, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot and Countess of Magic." The applause was raucous for Amelia as she stepped up to the table and sat in her spot on the Left of the King and consort positions. "Announcing Marchioness Augusta Longbottom, the Regent of the Crown and Marquess of Magic." Augusta gracefully strode into the room amidst heavy applause and seated herself on the right of the remaining two open seats at the Head Table of the ballroom, a rendition of 'Rule Britannia' begins to waft across the ballroom as the doors open wide and the King's Royal Guard sweep into the room and make an aisle to the head table, bringing their swords to bear to make a arch along the route, "And now announcing His Royal Majesty Harry, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, King, Defender of the Faith, of the Goblin Nation, Prince, Duke of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy and his consort, Her Royal Highness the Princess Bellatrix, Duchess of Slytherin." Many in attendance who knew of Harry and how he was when he was younger were struck by the irony of the situation, he was finally Harry, just Harry, and yet the wide-eyed boy who entered the Wizarding world had come into a presence and inheritance of his own.

The meal began and dancing was abundant, the jewel of the night was when Harry led Bella out on the dance floor and they danced to the various styles of music, the crowning was a fast paced waltz in which the couple dazzled onlookers and the press. After the dancing was finished, Harry ascended to a podium in the main ballroom and began to outline the new order of things in the Wizarding world.

"Lords and Ladies, ministry employee's, dear citizens, We have the distinct honor of coming before you today and speaking to you on how We intend to improve and impact the Wizarding world for the better of all those who bear true faith and allegiance to your government. As King, We have the honor of serving both you, Our subjects, and the Crown of England proper, it is with great honor that We come before you to announce a few changes.

"The first major undertaking of this administration has already begun and is to transfer the headquarters of the government to a more secure area. Each department will be vetted and parts of each department, enough to work in a crisis, will be moved into areas set aside in this castle for their department. All of my department heads will work from this office and will communicate via magical devices that are a mixture of muggle technology and magic and completely secure, these devices have long been in use in other Magical governments but due to the history of pureblood supremacy in the government, banned from the British Isles. This will allow instantaneous secure communications between department heads and the parts in this castle, with those that will remain in the Ministry of Magic building. The Aurors and large parts of the department of ministries, namely the less secure portions will remain and oversee security and administration of the Ministry of Magic building, whilst the Wizengamot will continue to meet at that building. The Royal Guard will be placed as guardians of this castle and the administration thereof. All records keeping will be moved to this castle, and other than this hall, access to the castle will be strictly on a need basis. The town surrounding this castle will slowly be opened to citizens of the Magical Empire, but permission will require stringent security checks.

"This leads us to our second major project which has already been completed on members of the Royal Guard, Auror Forces, Hitwizards, Department of Mysteries personnel, and members of the Royal council, each member from the highest to the lowest in the government will be required to submit to random searches of their Gringott's vaults, their homes and properties, and their person for signs of allegiance to the Terrorist Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort. Each will also be required for a bodily search by the Royal Guard or aurors for signs of the Dark Mark, and finally each will be required to submit to veristarium questioning on regards to allegiances and past crimes, during this period Amnesty will be granted to all who submit to these proceedings for any non-capital crimes or death-eater associated crimes. After these are completed those that pass these checks and balances will be required to take an oath to serve the people of Magical Britain, and an oath of Allegiance to the rightful Sovereigns of Magical Britain and of Muggle Britian

"From now on Our government will rule mainly through Augusta Longbottom as elected Regent of Magic, though We will have the final say on any major plans, the Royal Council shall maintain, defend, prune, and expand, on the day to day running of the Ministry. Please offer any assistance to your government in this time of need. Further information is available in packets as you leave as to the structure of the ministry and how these changes will affect you. Thank you."

At that Harry sat down and the night began to wind down.

**

* * *

The Next Morning**

Harry was sitting again at his seat in the great hall as the morning mail was delivered, and Harry opened his Daily Prophet.

_King Harry announces new ministry structure; Royal Council; and stamp out of ministry corruption_

_By Amelia Renaldo; Chief Royal Correspondent_

_Yesterday King Harry, Sovereign of the Magical Empire of the United Kingdom, announced many changes to the government structure and how the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom would be run. The first of these major changes was the introduction or reworking of two major departments. The first new department that was announced was the Department of Muggle Affairs, this department contains old departments such as the Muggle-Worthy- Excuse committee, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, and other various muggle related departments, and was tasked with a new mandate. The first portion of this mandate is that the new department, headed by Lord Arthur Weasley, (Third Viscount of Magic, Former Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, and Husband to the Keeper of Jewels of the Royal family; Molly Weasley), is that the department is to act as a foreign affairs department to foreign muggle governments, and also to act as a mediator between King of Magical Britain and the rulers of the Muggle United Kingdom. The second part is to secure secrecy from muggles, but to do so while being polite and respectful of them._

_The next major department that was created was the Department of Magical Sentient Affairs, led by a Centaur no less, the department's stated goal is to "Defend and Protect the rights and lives of those beings classed before as 'Magical Creatures' that are capable of sentient speech and thought, amongst them Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, House-Elves, Goblins, and other such beings and act as a Foreign Affairs to the ruling authorities of said being's."_

_The next major change was placing the acclaimed Alchemist, Lord Nicholas Flamel (second Viscount of Magic, Earl of the Magical House of Flamel), in the position of Director of the Department of Mysteries. The department, long shrouded in mystery, hence its name, investigates and studies artifacts and events in order to aid the magical government. King Harry also announced that the more sensitive projects would be housed with the best of the department at the new Royal Castle, Edwardian Castle, and the town in which it sits is to be renamed Pottersburgh after its founder, Edward Potter, the grandson of Godric Gryffindor. _

_The only other major news of appointments was the appointment of Lord Percival Weasley, (5__th__ Viscount of Magic, Son of Lord Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley, Keeper of Jewels), to the post of Director of International Cooperation. When asked for a comment on the appointment King Harry had this to say, "Lord Weasley joined the department straight out of school and quickly earned a name for himself serving as undersecretary for former Director Crouch. With Crouch's conviction of aiding a known death-eater and holding said death-eater illegally under the imperius curse, We felt that We needed someone who knew the department to lead it, We fully support Lord Weasley and know that he will make Our government better with his honorable service." In addition to this, King Harry appointed longtime ministry employee and member of the Department for the Regulation of the Control of Magical Creatures, Lord Amos Diggory (7__th__ Viscount of Magic, father of Hogwart's Triwizard Tournament Champion, Cedric Diggory), to lead said department after the former head Timothy Nott (Younger Brother to former Baron Nott [Theodore Nott Sr, Marked Death-Eater who lost his life in an honor duel alongside former Baron Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, another marked Death-Eater, to King Harry earlier this year.]) was found to support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and wish ill to the King and imprisoned in Azkaban for these and other charges._

_Long time Auror Captain Lord Kingsly Shacklebolt (1__st__ Viscount of Magic) was tapped to replace Chief Witch Lady Amelia Bones (Countess of Magic) as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as Master Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was asked to return from his forced retirement under the Fudge administration and appointed as Head Auror while Rufus Scrimagour, former Head Auror, was forcibly retired when it was found by veristarium questioning that he did not intend to place his full effort behind his position. _

_In other news from the banquet, Pottersburgh will be opened to sell homes and businesses to those citizens who willingly go through the same screening process as government officials and pass said tests. The City proper will be opened to visitors and shoppers from the entire kingdom, minus those that carry the Dark Mark. _

_In other news rumors abound that the consort to the King, Her Royal Highness Princess Bellatrix Black Slytherin (Duchess of Slytherin) is pregnant, though no sources were able to confirm these rumors. It is unknown whether or not the King or the Muggle Crown would consider an heir from Her Royal Highness as valid to the throne due to the fact that she does not carry the Windsor or Potter names. Citizens however have chimed in and stated that they would prefer the next King or Queen not come from her bloodline as it would be hard to accept a King or Queen whose mother had committed her alleged past crimes. Sources inform us however that King Harry will be forced to take at least one other wife, due to the fact that the House of Potter has an outstanding marriage contract, with who we do not know, but rest assured dear readers that the Daily Prophet will investigate these rumors._

Harry sat in his seat digesting the news and wondered if these rumors were true about the marriage contract, and surprised by the rumors passing around about the decision Bellatrix and he came to, not to have any children until he had married someone to carry on the Potter and Windsor names and had children by her. With his magic bonding girls who he saved they had joked that it would only be a matter of time, but the bond itself helped to cull jealousy and other factors in Bellatrix.

Harry got up, offered his arm to Bella, and exited to his quarters on Hogwarts grounds whereupon he sat down with Ragnok, "Father, do you know if I have any outstanding marriage contracts for the house of Potter?"

"Two in fact, one to the House of Greengrass, and another to the House of Delacour. The hope that James and Lily had was that they would have two sons, but because they didn't and the contract is bound to this generation, you have the obligation of both."

"I now know both Fleur and Daphne, the daughters the contracts are bound to effect, Daphne is quiet and unassuming outside Slytherin but intelligence points to her being a secondary leader in Slytherin behind Draco, and now that he is gone, she is the leader of Slytherin, though others contend to take her spot, namely the pro-voldemort bunch led by Pansy Parkinson. Theodore Nott seems to be lying low due to the fact he now knows that I control his financial future until my death and his taking position of the Nott name." Harry outlined. "What is the status of the Delacour Family?"

"They are distantly related to the last King of France and by marriage even closer, and as France's magical government is still based upon the Monarchy, her father is the Prince of Magical France, as his mother Fleur Anoloiase, is Queen of Magical France. This means that between your two families once her father dies, she will rule as Queen of Magical France, and you will rule as King of the Magical United Kingdom, your son or daughter will rule both unless the French Monarchy finds a reason why this should not be, or you decide not to gift her with the Windsor name. " Ragnok replied from memory.

"What would you suggest I do?" Harry asked.

"Due to the contracts wording, you must give them both the name of Potter, and if you have access the name to one other family name to make it unique. With the correspondence with Aberforth as it is, I would give Ms. Greengrass the names of Potter and Dumbledore, and therefore her children those names, whilst giving Ms. Delacour the names of Potter and Windsor, this will allow Magical France and Magical England to combine, if not in your lifetime then in your son or daughters lifetimes. My suggestion is to marry Ms. Greengrass as soon as the contract details are worked out, and then to marry Ms. Delacour in a state affair, as her heir will continue the Windsor name and the throne. As she is part-veela, she is extremely fertile until she bears at least one child, meaning that the first time you grace the marriage bed, she will likely become pregnant, the bond that is developing in you, if I am not mistaken, will allow her to bear children before it does any of your other wifes, as she will carry the most magical of your titles." Ragnok explained.

**

* * *

Meeting with the Greengrass' – Later that Day**

Harry was at a meeting in Headmistress McGonagall's office and meeting chambers with Simon Green, his wife Regina Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass. "Welcome Archbishop and Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne." Harry began the meeting with a nod to the participants. "It has come to my attention that the House of Potter has two outstanding marriage contracts, one of which is with the House of Greengrass. It is my intention to begin these meetings in order to complete the procedures needed for these to be carried out. Before we begin I would like to offer you a couple of pieces of information. My magic seems to like to create soul bonds, the aspects of this bond, in which your daughter will join due to the responsibility my magic feels towards her, is such that jealousy at my other wives will not take place. Furthermore the bond will decide when and if she will become pregnant, likely after my other soon-to-be wife becomes pregnant, and it also gives each of us insight into the others and increases our feelings for one another. Due to my advanced age, I would like to offer Daphne a offer that I will offer all of my wives who are younger than myself, I will give Daphne a transfer of all my knowledge save Goblin Magic, and offer her an aging potion that will bring her to my age if she wishes, from there it is a matter of taking her NEWTs and OWLs."

"Your Majesty…"

"Harry, please, Daphne, we are not here on royal business, but rather on personal."

"Very well, Harry, I like your plan so far and would be willing to take the aging potion and the Knowledge transfer." Daphne said, nodding to her father.

"Very well, Harry, what would you do to protect my daughter, as you know you have many enemies?" Archbishop Greengrass asked.

"Simon, I assure you with the knowledge I will give her, and the royal guard not to mention the Goblin guard that surrounds my person assures that Daphne will be well protected, I guarantee I and my guard will fall before she does." Harry responded.

"Well said, then all we have to discuss is the bridal price and names for Daphne." Simon said.

"May I ask what her current dowry is?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Based upon your income level, this will tell me how valuable you believe your daughter is, and I will offer a similar amount based on my yearly income." Harry explained.

"Currently her drowry is 98,000 Galleons in addition to matching ¼ of the bridal price." Greengrass stated.

"I'm willing to offer 1 million galleons then." Harry stated.

"Very well, and her names?" Greengrass asked.

"I'm willing to offer her the Potter and Dumbledore names, and any heir from her would carry that name and likely the family, as Aberforth has no desire to take on the family Lordship, meaning that should I die, he would abdicate and it would pass on to Daphne as regent or her son if he is old enough ." Harry stated.

"This is satisfactory, let us sign the documents, and we can carry on with the bonding ceremony.

At that they began signing the documents before a Royal Guardsman entered the chambers, "Youredf Majesty, King Ragnok has been assassinated!"

"WHAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Harry shouted.

"My Liege, Pansy Parkinson was captured with the murder weopon, she poisioned a dart and shot it at your father, it killed him and the Goblin guard captured her after the fact. They are waiting on you to corwn you King and carry out justice. What are your orders?" The guardsmen spoke.

"I will be retiring to the Royal Palace with the Greengrasses, wait thirty minutes and induct the Regent of the Goblin Nation as the tenth viscount of magic and call forth the Royal Council and the press, we will hold her trial before the Royal Council. I will clear the wards to allow access to the accused and the tenth Viscount." Harry ordered as he signed the contract, led the Greengrass' to the palace and then went to Gringotts to gain his crown, sadly no one challenged Harry's claim to the throne.

**AN: Next Chapter: Fleur and Harry's wedding, Greengrass wedding, and Pansy's trial.**

**Titles for the New Setup of MoM**

**Minister of Magic Became Regent and Marquess/Marchioness of Magic report to King**

**Chief Warlock/ ChiefWitch remains the same title but carries the additional title of Earl/Countess of Magic**

**Department Heads carry the styling of 1****st****/2****nd****/3****rd**** etc Viscount/Viscountess of Magic dependent on rank within ministry**

**Undersecretaries carry the styling of 1****st****/2****nd****/3****rd**** etc Baron/Baroness of Magic dependent on Rank within Ministry.**

**All of these plus those Harry bring in make up the Council of Magic along with the Archbishop of Magic and Dean of Magic.**

**New Ministry setup**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt – 1st**

**Department of Mysteries – Headed by Nicholas Flamel - 2nd**

**Department of Muggle Affairs – Headed by Arthur Weasley – 3rd**

**Department of Magical Sentient Affairs – Firenze the Centaur – 4th **

**Department of International Cooperation – Headed by Percy Weasley – 5th**

**Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes – Headed by Arnold Peasegood – 6th**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – Headed by Amos Diggory – 7th**

**Department of Magical Transportation – Headed by Malcolm Creswell – 8th**

**Department of Magical Games and Sports – Headed by Ludovic Bagman – 9th**

**Currently Harry has 4 votes in the Wizengamot**

**Due to some questions I have decided to expand my previous chapter notes with Harry's list of titles and styles to include how he got them and what ladies stand to inherit which titles or are his equal in them. Also below that is a simple chart of the rankings of titles of nobilities, of which my stories follows.**

**Family Name – Lady of the Family - Heir – Other Family members – Title of Lordship-Votes – How Harry got the title**

Merlin –– None - None – None – Duke – No – – Inherited from M due to adoption rituals

Slytherin – Bellatrix Slytherin –None – None - Duke – No - Inherited via Right of conquest then via adoption rituals

Gryffindor – None – None – Weasleys are a lower branch - Duke – No – Inherited through father

Ravenclaw – None –None – Snape is related - Duke – No – Inherited from R due to adoption rituals

Hufflepuff – None –None - None - Duke - No – Inherited from H due to adoption rituals

Potter – None – None - Earl – Yes – Inherited from Father

Dumbledore – None –Alberforth Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore - Baron – Yes – Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Dumbledore

Nott - None –Theodore Nott Jr. – Theodore Nott Jr., Sylvia Nott (Former Wife of Nott Sr.) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Nott Sr.

Malfoy – None - None – Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Lucius Malfoy

Magical House of Windsor (as opposed to muggle) – None – Duke – Yes

RANKING OF NOBILITY

MALE TITLE – FEMALE TITLE

Duke – Duchess

Marquess - Marchioness

Earl - Countess

Viscount - Viscountess

Baron - Baroness


	16. Chapter 15: Trials and News

**Trials and News  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Warning: Storage totes are not for storing small children or pets in. By the way I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, wanted to comment on something to assuage readers, I will no longer be mentioning on a regular basis or twisting any paraphrase etc of scripture. Sorry about the long wait folks, I had a problem with my computer and lost a longer version of this chapter, but decided to put this out, Fleur's Wedding with Harry will be next chapter.**

* * *

Harry returned to the royal Palace and Archbishop Greengrass, Daphne, and her family met him in the atrium of the Royal Council Chambers, were they began the hand fasting ceremony. Regina Greengrass and Astoria, Daphne's sister bound both of their hands and Archbishop Greengrass began speaking, "This hand fasting is order to bind the Houses of Potter and Dumbledore with the House of Greengrass. Do you Harry LightningBrow James Potter-Windsor take Daphne Regina Mazi Greengrass to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, to provide for, to sacrifice for, and to sustain and protect, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry responded.

"And do you Daphne Regina Mazi Greengrass take Harry Lightningbrow James Potter-Windsor to be your wedded husband, to be bound by you by Magic, to have and to hold, to provide for, to sacrifice for, and to sustain and protect for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Daphne responded.

"Very well, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Archbishop Greengrass proclaimed.

**Later that Evening**

Harry was arrayed in his royal finery with both his standard crown and his goblin crown atop his head. Daphne and Bellatrix were also waiting in royal finery wearing their own minor crowns and royal robes.

Soon the other members of the Royal Council entered the atrium and prepared to enter as the press was already present.

The herald stepped up and began speaking, "Introducing the Royal Council of Justice. Introducing first, Malcolm Zabini, the Dean of Magic. Introducing next, Archbishop Simon Greengrass, Archbishop of Magic and Spiritual Counselor to the Crown. Introducing next Viscount Ludovic Bagman, Director of Magical Games and Sports, ninth Viscount of Magic. Introducing next, Viscount Malcolm Creswell, the eighth Viscount of Magic and Director of Magical Transportation. Introducing next Viscount Amos Diggory, the seventh Viscount of Magic and Director of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. Introducing next, Viscount Arnold Peasegood, the sixth Viscount of Magic and Director of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Introducing Viscount Percy Weasley, the fifth Viscount of Magic and director of the Department of International Cooperation. Introducing Viscount Firenze of the Centaur, the fourth Viscount of Magic and Director of Magical Sentient Affairs. Introducing next, Viscount Arthur Weasley, the Third Viscount of Magic and Director of Muggle Affairs. Introducing next, Earl- Viscount Nicholas Flamel, the second Viscount of Magic, Earl of the House of Flamel, and director of the Department of Mysteries. Introducing next, Viscount Kingsley Shacklebolt, the first Viscount of Magic, and Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And now introducing Countess Amelia Bones, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot and Countess of Magic. Announcing Marchioness Augusta Longbottom, the Regent of the Crown and Marchioness of Magic. Introducing Marquess Regent Stormbrow, Marquess of Magic and Regent of the Goblin Nation. And now announcing His Royal Majesty Imperiux Harry, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain, the Goblin Nation, and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, King, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, and Malfoy and his consorts, Her Royal Highness the Princess Bellatrix, Duchess of Slytherin and Her Royal Highness the Princess Daphne, Countess of Potter and Baroness of Dumbledore." At that all of them entered as their name was spoken amidst Goblin Guard and Royal guard, lastly Harry sat at his seat.

"This session of the Royal Court is hereby called to session; this session is the judge the accused Pansy Parkinson, of the following crimes. One, which the accused did willfully conspire with terrorist elements. Two, that the accused did willfully alliance herself with terrorist elements, namely the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Three, that the accused did willfully murder Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation and father of the King of the realm, Harry. Aurors bring in the accused." A phalanx of aurors brought in Pansy, led by Chief Auror "Mad-eye" Moody. "Who is acting as prosecutor?" Harry asked.

The grizzled auror spoke up, "I am, your majesty."

"Very well." Harry said turning to Pansy. "Ms. Parkinson, you have heard the charges against you and have been notified of your rights, do you have a preference for defense council, or do you wish a court appointed defense representative?"

"I do not recognize your muggle loving government and will defend myself." Pansy spat at Harry.

"Very well, Prosecution, begin your case." Harry spoke up.

Moody began speaking, "The prosecution calls Royal Guardsmen Captain Sigil Romonav." The aforementioned guardsmen stepped up to the witness seat and sat himself. "Do you submit that all of your testimony is true and correct, before magic, and may be tested by Veristerium questioning before this body?"

"I do." Romonav stated.

"Administer the veristarium." Harry ordered and Moody did just that.

"What is your name?" Mad-eye asked.

"Sigil Samonov Romonav."

"What is your position?"

"Royal Guardsmen Captain in charge of the Hogwarts Contingent."

"How did you meet the accused?"

"I apprehended her fleeing from the scene of the crime, namely the murder of King Ragnox."

"And what did she say at that time?"

"She ordered me to let her go, due to the fact she was on a mission from Voldemort himself. She claimed he was the rightful ruler of Great Britain, and therefore his authority superseded mine."

"Did she say what her mission was?"

"Yes, she stated her mission was to kill those closest to 'Potter', and that she had successfully carried out her mission by killing the King of the Goblins."

"Is that all the testimony you have relevant to these proceedings?" Moody asked the guardsmen.

"Yes." The guardsmen answered and Moody brought forth the antidote and administered it.

"The Crown's prosecutor calls forth Pansy Anne Parkinson, the accused." Moody called out.

"Bring forth the accused." Harry answered. "Do you, Pansy Parkinson, swear to tell the truth before this court and magic?"

Pansy answered scathingly, "I refuse. The Dark Lord is the true ruler of Britain, you are an upstart and idiot! This court has no legitimacy!" She shouted scathingly.

"Noted. Let the record show the accused is a hostile witness and therefore will be restrained and veristarium will be administered." Harry responded.

At that aurors restrained Pansy and administered the veristarium. Mad-Eye stepped up and began the questioning, "What is your name?"

Pansy could be seen trying to struggle through the effects but in the end she failed, "Pansy Anne Parkinson."

"Are you guilty of the crimes?"

"I have committed no crime against the true government!" Pansy answered.

"Did you murder Ragnok, King of the Goblins?" Moody asked.

"Yes."

"How did you do so?"

"When I knew he would be traveling to the great hall, I used a poison dart disillusioned and shot him with it." Pansy answered.

"Are you a supporter of Voldemort?"

"Yes, he is the true ruler!" Pansy answered.

"Do you carry Voldemort's mark?"

"No."

"Do you have any accomplices or know of any other students tasked with similar assignments as the one you carried out?"

"Yes, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, all have targets close to Potter they are to kill."

"Do you know their targets?" Moody asked.

"No." Pansy answered.

"Who gave you these orders?" Moody asked.

"David Parkinson, My father, he said it was directly from the Dark Lord." Pansy answered proudly.

"The prosecution rests, My lieges." Moody stated, turning to the Royal council.

"Administer the antidote." Harry ordered the nurse standing by, after that he began speaking.

"Do you wish to present a defense?" Harry asked Pansy.

"I will not defend myself to your ilk!" Pansy answered scathingly.

"Very well, press and defendant, please allow this body to convene, we will do so under a silencing ward and retrun our verdict shortly." Harry spoke up and then casted the silencing ward. After about 15 minutes he dropped the ward.

"Viscount Shacklebolt, please render Our verdict."

"His Majesty the King, and the Royal Council, being of one mind find that the Defendant, Pansy Anne Parkinson, guilty of the following charges: Conspiracy against the Crown, Conspiring with terrorist elements against the crowns, murder, inciting a war, and supporting terrorist cults. The Royal Council normally would assign execution for such crimes but taking into account the age of the offender, we hereby order that the accused be branded with a tracking sigil, and be placed in a correctional facility until such a time as the Royal Council is satisfied that she can be released into society, during this period she will have her magic restrained and be placed in a rehabilitation program. So ordered, Aurors remove the prisoner." Shacklebolt intoned.

Harry turned to the remaining aurors and guardsmen, "Arrest the others she named, and carry out their trials, I have personal obligations to attend to at the moment. At that Harry, in his dress robes marched out of the hall and into the waiting annex that the Delacours were waiting in.

After a while the meeting ended on similar notes the Greengrass meeting except that it was decided that the Delacour ceremony would be a full state affair in three weeks due to the fact that Fleur would be marrying into the Windsor and Potter Names, and be known as Queen Fleur Potter Delacour-Windsor.

**Three Weeks Later – Grand Hall**

Harry woke up on the morning of his wedding and headed down to the Great Hall. Classes were postponed for the day for the Royal Wedding, which would be taking place on Hogwarts ground and televised on the new Wizarding Wireless Picturemover that had been imported to every Wizarding home in the country.

Harry opened his Daily Prophet and began reading.

_Trials for Death Eater Assassins End_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Dear esteemed readers, _

_Again I come before you with news to keep you updated. The trials of Pansy Anne Parkinson, Blaize Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Stephen McCregor, all formers members of the pureblood student population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe are 14-15 year old fourth years, while McGregor was a 18 year old. Due to allegations that came to light during the Pansy Parkinson Trial, her father was also charged with various crimes. The accused were all universally charged and convicted under varying degrees of conspiring with terrorist elements and claiming to be unmarked followers of Voldemort, amongst various other charges. Parkinson was sentenced to rehabilitation, to be branded with a tracking sigil, and to be placed into a secret prison structure until she was deemed fit to return to normal society, upon her return to society she would be retried before the Goblin Nation's courts. Blaize Zabini received 5 years probation and expulsion from HSWW, but is allowed to study at home until such a time he can take his NEWTs under the supervision of a licensed adult, and would be considered a minor until his probation is over at his 20__th__ birthday, Zabini received the light sentence due to coming forth before he knew he was being looked at and reporting to aurors what was going on. Zabini was forced into taking the dark mark, and had no intention of following through on the orders given to him. Zabini has been moved to a secure location and is being provided protection. Zabini testified against the other accused. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were found "not guilty due to competence" when it was found that due to abuse by both of their fathers to the boys that they had a lower than normal mental capacity and therefore were transferred to special classes and a rehabilitation program for victims of abuse and brainwashing that the King ordered created. The only other prisoner, McGregor, was also tried on murder and attempted murder charges after he attempted to make an attempt on Lord Neville Longbottom's (Longbottom of Longbottom, Baron of Longbottom, Baron of Pottersburgh and close friend to King Harry) life. In this attempt he managed to kill one royal guardsmen and wound another with unforgivable curses. McGregor failed his seventh year of Hogwarts and was repeating it during this time. McGregor, being an adult and showing no signs or evidence of abuse or brainwashing was found Guilty of all charges and was killed via decapitation._

_David Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's father, was also charged with multiple counts of ordering murder, using and brainwashing minors to use dark arts and conspire with terrorist elements, and conspiracy to commit murder. Parkinson was found guilty and was sentenced to death or a duel to the death with King Harry, which he chose. During this sentencing Parkinson sneered when this was announced and stated quite clearly that he "No mere half-blood whelp, no matter how much of a King, wizard, or pure-blood he proclaims to be will ever defeat a pure-blooded Parkinson." This was proven to be a complete ego trip as Parkinson was defeated in mere moments as King Harry used a reductor to kill the man, proceeding to cast the Praedia Bellica on the man, and absorbing his titles, money, and properties._

**

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Fleur and Harry's wedding.**

**

* * *

Titles for the New Setup of MoM**

**Her Royal Highness Princess = Consort to the King, but not in line for throne at this time (later it will be any daughter of Harry;s also)**

**Minister of Magic Became Regent and Marquess/Marchioness of Magic report to King**

**Chief Warlock/ ChiefWitch remains the same title but carries the additional title of Earl/Countess of Magic**

**Department Heads carry the styling of 1****st****/2****nd****/3****rd**** etc Viscount/Viscountess of Magic dependent on rank within ministry**

**Undersecretaries carry the styling of 1****st****/2****nd****/3****rd**** etc Baron/Baroness of Magic dependent on Rank within Ministry.**

**All of these plus those Harry bring in make up the Council of Magic along with the Archbishop of Magic and Dean of Magic.**

**

* * *

New Ministry setup**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt – 1st**

**Department of Mysteries – Headed by Nicholas Flamel - 2nd**

**Department of Muggle Affairs – Headed by Arthur Weasley – 3rd**

**Department of Magical Sentient Affairs – Firenze the Centaur – 4th **

**Department of International Cooperation – Headed by Percy Weasley – 5th**

**Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes – Headed by Arnold Peasegood – 6th**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – Headed by Amos Diggory – 7th**

**Department of Magical Transportation – Headed by Malcolm Creswell – 8th**

**Department of Magical Games and Sports – Headed by Ludovic Bagman – 9th**

**Currently Harry has 4 votes in the Wizengamot**

**

* * *

Due to some questions I have decided to expand my previous chapter notes with Harry's list of titles and styles to include how he got them and what ladies stand to inherit which titles or are his equal in them. Also below that is a simple chart of the rankings of titles of nobilities, of which my stories follows.**

**Family Name – Lady of the Family - Heir – Other Family members – Title of Lordship-Votes – How Harry got the title**

Merlin –– None - None – None – Duke – No – – Inherited from M due to adoption rituals

Slytherin – Bellatrix Slytherin –None – None - Duke – No - Inherited via Right of conquest then via adoption rituals

Gryffindor – None – None – Weasleys are a lower branch - Duke – No – Inherited through father

Ravenclaw – None –None – Snape is related - Duke – No – Inherited from R due to adoption rituals

Hufflepuff – None –None - None - Duke - No – Inherited from H due to adoption rituals

Potter – None – None - Earl – Yes – Inherited from Father

Dumbledore – None –Alberforth Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore - Baron – Yes – Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Dumbledore

Nott - None –Theodore Nott Jr. – Theodore Nott Jr., Sylvia Nott (Former Wife of Nott Sr.) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Nott Sr.

Malfoy – None - None – Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Lucius Malfoy

Magical House of Windsor (as opposed to muggle) – None – Duke – Yes - Earned via adoption by Queen

Parkinson – None- None – None- Viscount – Yes – Earned via casting of Praedia Bellica on David Parkinson

RANKING OF NOBILITY

MALE TITLE – FEMALE TITLE

Duke – Duchess

Marquess - Marchioness

Earl - Countess

Viscount - Viscountess

Baron - Baroness


	17. Chapter 16: Wedding

**Wedding**

**Disclaimer: Warning: This story is not safe for reading within a shower unless printed on old fashioned Paper. By the way I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I recently relocated over 1000 miles from Wilmington, NC to Toledo, Ohio.**

**

* * *

**

Harry was adorned in his finest royal garments and full jewels in his dressing room. With him where Sirius, Neville, and Queen Elizabeth. The Queen came up to Harry and spoke to him, "Your mother would be proud, Harry. You will make a wonderful husband."

"Thank you, Grandmother." Harry responded with a smile.

**One Hour Later – Courtyard – Edwardian Castle – Pottersburgh**

Harry was standing at a fine altar made of wood and inlaid with precious gems in the main courtyard of Edwardian Castle in Pottersburgh. Soon music began playing and Neville was led in on the hands of the Great-Aunt of Fleur Delacour. Following those where Harry's Best Man, Sirius and Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's Maid of Honor. Then Fleur entered and Harry stood mesmerized.

Archbishop Greengrass stepped in front of the altar and began speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of magic to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of magic to further Her bloodline, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

"Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." At that the Archbishop paused and waited, then began again, "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than by Magic will, doth allow are not joined together by magic; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by Magic's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution (to the full value of such charges as the persons to be married do thereby sustain) to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried. If no impediment be alleged, then shall who giveth this man to be married to this Man?"

At that Queen Elizabeth stood forward and answered, "I, his Grandmother, do give him to her in marriage, and We, the english crown, do sanction this marriage."

"And who giveth this women to be married?" Archbishop Greengrass spoke up again.

At that Fleur's father stood and stepped forth and spoke, "I, her father, do give her to him in marriage, and We, the French crown, do sanction this marriage." At that the French King placed Fleur's hand into the minister's, and the minister placed her hand into Harry's.

"Wilt thy have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after Magic's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thy love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Archbishop Greengrass asked.

Harry formally answered, "I will."

Then Archbishop Greengrass turned to Fleur and spoke up again, "Will thy have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after Magic's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thy obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Fleur spoke up, "I will."

Then Harry spoke up, "I, Harry, Lord of the Houses of Merlin, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Dumbledore, Nott, Malfoy, Windsor, and Parkinson, King of the Magical Kingdom of Britian, take thee Fleur Delacour, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Then Fleur took Harry took Harry's right hand and turned to the him, saying, "I, Fleur Delacour, Heir to the line of the Delacour and the throne of the Kingdom of France, take thee Harry, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to Magic's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Both of them took out their rings and gave them to Archbishop Greengrass, who took them and began speaking, "Bless these Rings, O Magic, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your wisdom." After this Archbishop Greengrass took the ring for fleur and gave it to Harry who put it on her ring finger and began speaking.

"With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, (and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the spirit and laws of Magic." After this Fleur repeated this to Harry, after which Archbishop Greengrass began speaking again, "Let us pray. O Magic, Creator and Preserver of our Kind, Giver of all grace, the Author of life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy laws and spirit; we pray as Morgana and Merlin lived in Holy Matrimony, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws. Amen. " After this Arhbishop Greengrass spoke up again and joined both of their right hands in bands of magic, and turned to the crowd, "Those whom Magic hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Harry and Fleur have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before Magic and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together."

He paused as the two kissed before turning to both and speaking out, "It is my intense honor to Introduce for the first His Royal Majesty Imperiux Harry, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain, the Goblin Nation, and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, King, and of Magical France, Prince, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Delacour, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, Malfoy, and Parkinson and Her Royal Majesty Imperiuxus Fleur, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Britain, the Goblin Nation, and Northern Ireland, and Her Other Realms and Territories, Queen, and of Magical France, Princess, Duchess of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Delacour, Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, Countess of the Magical House of Potter."

_**

* * *

AN:**_

**Titles for the New Setup of MoM**

**Her Royal Highness Princess = Consort to the King, but not in line for throne at this time (later it will be any daughter of Harry;s also)**

**Minister of Magic Became Regent and Marquess/Marchioness of Magic report to King**

**Chief Warlock/ ChiefWitch remains the same title but carries the additional title of Earl/Countess of Magic**

**Department Heads carry the styling of 1****st****/2****nd****/3****rd**** etc Viscount/Viscountess of Magic dependent on rank within ministry**

**Undersecretaries carry the styling of 1****st****/2****nd****/3****rd**** etc Baron/Baroness of Magic dependent on Rank within Ministry.**

**All of these plus those Harry bring in make up the Council of Magic along with the Archbishop of Magic and Dean of Magic.**

**New Ministry setup**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt – 1st**

**Department of Mysteries – Headed by Nicholas Flamel - 2nd**

**Department of Muggle Affairs – Headed by Arthur Weasley – 3rd**

**Department of Magical Sentient Affairs – Firenze the Centaur – 4th **

**Department of International Cooperation – Headed by Percy Weasley – 5th**

**Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes – Headed by Arnold Peasegood – 6th**

**Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – Headed by Amos Diggory – 7th**

**Department of Magical Transportation – Headed by Malcolm Creswell – 8th**

**Department of Magical Games and Sports – Headed by Ludovic Bagman – 9th**

**Currently Harry has 4 votes in the Wizengamot**

**Due to some questions I have decided to expand my previous chapter notes with Harry's list of titles and styles to include how he got them and what ladies stand to inherit which titles or are his equal in them. Also below that is a simple chart of the rankings of titles of nobilities, of which my stories follows.**

**Family Name – Lady of the Family - Heir – Other Family members – Title of Lordship-Votes – How Harry got the title**

Merlin –– Fleur Delacour-Potter-Windsor- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff - None – None – Duke – No – – Inherited from M due to adoption rituals

Slytherin – Bellatrix Slytherin –None – None - Duke – No - Inherited via Right of conquest then via adoption rituals

Gryffindor – Fleur Delacour-Potter-Windsor- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff – None – Weasleys are a lower branch - Duke – No – Inherited through father

Ravenclaw – Fleur Delacour-Potter-Windsor- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Gryffindor –None – Snape is related - Duke – No – Inherited from R due to adoption rituals

Hufflepuff – Fleur Delacour-Potter-Windsor- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff –None - None - Duke - No – Inherited from H due to adoption rituals

Potter – Fleur Delacour-Potter-Windsor- Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff – None - Earl – Yes – Inherited from Father

Dumbledore – None –Alberforth Dumbledore – Alberforth Dumbledore - Baron – Yes – Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Dumbledore

Nott - None –Theodore Nott Jr. – Theodore Nott Jr., Sylvia Nott (Former Wife of Nott Sr.) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Nott Sr.

Malfoy – None - None – Narcissa Malfoy (Nee Black) - Baron - Yes– Earned via the casting of Praedia Bellica on Lucius Malfoy

Magical House of Windsor (as opposed to muggle) – None – Duke – Yes - Earned via adoption by Queen

Parkinson – None- None – None- Viscount – Yes – Earned via casting of Praedia Bellica on David Parkinson

RANKING OF NOBILITY

MALE TITLE – FEMALE TITLE

Duke – Duchess

Marquess - Marchioness

Earl - Countess

Viscount - Viscountess

Baron - Baroness


	18. Chapter 17: The Horcrux of the Matter

**The Horcrux of the Matter**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Caution: This is not a safety protective device.** By the way I do not own Harry Potter etc.**

**

* * *

AN: remember when I explained way back that V only has two horcruxes in my story the book, and Harry's scar, well know it gets explained**

_

* * *

He paused as the two kissed before turning to both and speaking out, "It is my intense honor to Introduce for the first His Royal Majesty Imperiux Harry, __by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Great Britain, the Goblin Nation, and Northern Ireland, and of His other Realms and Territories, King, and of Magical France, Prince, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Delacour, Earl of the Magical House of Potter, Baron of the Magical Houses of Dumbledore, Nott, Malfoy, and Parkinson and Her Royal Majesty Imperiuxus Fleur, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Magical Britain, the Goblin Nation, and Northern Ireland, and Her Other Realms and Territories, Queen, and of Magical France, Princess, Duchess of Magic and of the Magical Houses of Delacour, Windsor, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, Countess of the Magical House of Potter." _At that the two royals turned towards the crowd as Draco Potter led the royal guard out in his Captain's uniform and arrayed them near the red aisle through the courtyard.

"Royal Guard, Halt!" Draco called as the two columns lined the aisle. And he was off to the left side "Column Alpha, Right TURN, At EASE!" Draco called, at which the the column to the right of the left of the aisle turned towards the red carpet aisle that was laid down and stood at ease. "Column Bravo, left TURN, At EASE!" Draco called and the right column of men turned to the left and stood at ease. At that "Rule Britannica" began playing and Draco called out, "Royal Guard – ATTENTION!" Both columns snapped to attention. "Royal Guard, prepare ARMS!" Draco called and as one the entire guard placed there right hands on their swords strapped to their right hips. "Royal Guard, Present ARMS!" Draco called, and again as one the guards brought their swords up and formed an arch over the aisle. Just as the music began to flare, the bride and groom walked down the aisle through the arch to the cheers of those inside the courtyard.

As the couple walked outside of the private courtyard into the public courtyard of the palace many of the normal citizens approached them, throwing flowers, gold, and other gifts to the royal couple. Some asked for autographs and many shouted out requests to be blessed. Many were celebrating this day and they were showing their appreciation and love for the royal couple. Goblins, Humans, Centaurs, and House-elves held out babies and hands asking for blessings and for favors. Some only wished to touch King Harry and Queen Fleur.

Soon the procession led it's way out to the main road of Pottersburgh the royal carriage sat, being led by six steeds, in the lead was a female unicorn and a male war unicorn, following them were a Pegasus and a thestral, and following them were a hippogriff and a Griffin. As the King and Queen entered the carriage, the First thru Sixth Ceremonial Calvary arrived and began to lead the carriage through a tour of Pottersburgh, then Diagon Alley.

Each unit of calvary was on one of the steeds that pulled the royal Carriage. The First Ceromonial Calvary was a unit made up of solely virgin women who were fully battle-ready and rode into combat on the backs of White Unicorns. The Second was made up of solely men who rode into combat on the backs of War Unicorns. The third ceremonial calvary were made up of In-Training youth and rode on the backs of Pegasus, the fourth was a similar make-up, save these were only those who had seen death in some manner or another, largely children in the orphanage system to due the death of parents who rode on the backs of Thestrals. The Fifth Cermonial Calvary were made up of Women who were combat-ready and rode both into battle and in ceremony on the backs of Hippogriffs. The Sixth Cermonial was constructed of veterans of both sexes who rarely saw action anymore but rode often in ceremonial sections on the back of Griffins.

The tour through Pottersburgh largely went well with citizens again paying homage along with Harry and his new queen stopping every so often to get out and greet the public. The tour through Diagon Alley continued to go well until the very end. As the Royal couple exited there carriage and approached Gringott's grave in order to give an appearance to the Goblin Nation and go through a formal goblin wedding. As the couple exited there carriage and were surrounded by Royal Guardsmen and Calavary, the crowd pressing in on them, a lone women thrusted what looked like a baby in swaddling clothes towards the couple. As guardsmen attempted to push her back she could be heard screaming, "My liege, My Lady, take my baby and heal him! He is sick, please, he is my only child and I am too poor to pay for the hospital!" As the guardsmen were attempting to shove the women back, Harry stopped them, moved by her pleas, "Let her pass."

As the Royal Guardsmen split apart and allowed the women and her baby to pass, Harry stepped forward, "My lady, what is your child's name?"

The lady began to smile before it was twisted into a smirk and she through back the blanket covering the face of her baby, and a wand was shoved through the fabric and the "baby" began speaking, "I am Lord Voldemort!" At that Harry attempted to shove the bundle away with the disfigured homonucleaus of the Dark Lord in it, as the Dark Lord began a spell, "Revocatus Spiritus Fragmentum Horcrux!" The spell hit Harry and he fell to the ground as the bundle and the King were surrounded by a Blood Red Dome that no one could see through but which the maniacal laughter of Voldemort could be heard and Harry's screams made many in the crowd shudder as Royal Guardsmen attempted everything to break apart the shield surrounding the two. Soon the dome fell, Harry could be seen panting and a handsome older man could be seen naked standing over the King with a wand before hissing something at the young King, "Ssssoon your Kingdom sssshall fall and I sssshall take your wivesss and landssss for myssself, young King, they sssshall ssssssufffer at my handsssss!" At that the high pitched laughter of the genocidal Dark Lord pierced the air as he portkeyed away amidst spellfire from the royal guards.

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED**

AN: Yes this is the end of this story, but not what will turn out to be a longer series, for more information on this scroll to the bottom and read the last paragraph that explains my reasons and timeframe for returning to this wonderful kingdom I have written.

I want to take a moment to reminisce on our journey together to this point, I want to first thank all of my wonderful reviewers who have stood by me and helped me improve, just in the short time I have been writing this story I have noticed a marked improvement, largely due to the constructive criticisms I have received, I want to especially thank those who have faithfully followed and reviewed my story.

I'm Taking a short break from this series as this story comes to a close and will be working on SLR for the time being, once that is done or I have a case of writers block from it, I will likely return and begin writing the sequel to this story, I hope you all enjoy this story and didn't see this twist coming. This event was one of the few I have had written and waiting for a spot where I could put it from day one.

Sincerely,

Conflicted One


	19. Further Announcements

Hello all,

It's been awhile.

I have been stuck on Goblin Child for over 2 years now, and have had little to no interest in writing for it, however I have decided, with the help of my wife, who I married after writing GC, and hopefully a beta reader, to go over the story and redo the entire thing.

I hope this version turns out better than the last, and hopefully I will be able to finish it with people to bounce ideas off of, if anyone is interested in beta reading, please feel free to volunteer.

I will leave this version up for posterity, and will update once the new story is published.

Conflicted One

**UPDATE 27 JULY 2012**

**Sorry about this, but just wanted to update you guys that I have started my own website to allow interaction with fans and my beta readers to hopefully further encourage me to do better. On that site fans, once added to the fangroup, can post fan art, omakes, and carry out discussions both on my works in progress, and other topics if they wish. I hope to see you there. The link can be found in my profile, and also can be accessed by changing the stars in the following link to periods. Fans will also get previews of upcoming chapters before they are posted here.  
**

**To make things easier for y'all, I have included a bunch of mini-buttons along the top of the forums, that represent various social networks, you can register and then login using the correct button for whatever social network you wish to use.**

**www*conflictedone*tk**


	20. REWRITE PUBLISHED

Hey y'all, the first chapter of the rewrite of Goblin Child, renamed to The Goblin Child can be found at the link below, simply change the stars to periods.

www*fanfiction*net/s/9543085/1/The-Goblin-s-Child

Also to note, from now on I will be publishing the unbetaed chapters to members of my site found at www*conflictedone*tk, where you can also submit omakes, fan art, and talk about and help me establish ideas. I encourage each and every one of you to join so that you can help me improve me work :)

Conflicted One


End file.
